La ingeniería de la destrucción
by Gilrasir
Summary: Conclusión de "El efecto Imperius". Existe una seria amenaza a la humanidad y un peligroso secreto esperando por ser revelado... o destruido. La dos sociedades secretas en pugna llevan su contienda a la luz pública y Harry enfrentará retos y decisiones imposibles que le harán entender que la línea entre el bien y el mal es más estrecha de lo que parece. Contiene Harmony.
1. Ecos del futuro

**Nota del Autor: **Para quienes no estén familiarizados con la historia titulada "El efecto Imperius", la presente es la continuación y conclusión de esa historia. Aquellos que no han leído "El efecto Imperius", pueden leer esta historia como un todo, aunque muchas cosas no las van a entender completamente, por eso, es recomendable que lean primero la primera parte antes de proseguir con esta historia. Si aun así desean leerla, vale decir, sin haber leído "El efecto Imperius" antes, están en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Hecha esta aclaración, comenzaré con la historia.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Ecos del futuro**

Cerro Paranal. Las dos y media de la mañana. El astrónomo Carlos Domínguez observaba los cráteres lunares para catalogarlos. No era la tarea típica de un astrónomo que llevara años en el rubro, pero él apenas había obtenido el título hace dos meses y sus labores eran, más bien, rutinarias. Hace tiempo que los cráteres lunares estaban catalogados pero Carlos debía hacerlo porque formaba parte de las pruebas que se les hacían a los nuevos astrónomos para integrar el equipo de investigación de un ambicioso proyecto que implicaba catalogar cosas en forma eficiente y expedita. Carlos no creía en el destino ni en las supersticiones gracias a su férrea formación científica, pero no sabía que dentro de los próximos diez minutos sus creencias serían puestas a prueba.

Carlos barría el lado visible de la luna usando sólo uno de los cuatro telescopios que integraban el complejo, observaba un cráter y le tomaba una instantánea, la cual iba a parar al disco duro de un PC de gran capacidad. Carlos sabía que la labor de observación era la más fácil; clasificar los cráteres de acuerdo a un millón de criterios le tomaría dos meses... y él tenía dos semanas para realizar el trabajo. Era mucha presión para una sola persona. Pero la perspectiva de tener que mirar la pantalla de un computador casi sin margen para descansar o siquiera tomarse un café se evaporó en un parpadeo cuando divisó la extraña imagen que estaba observando en ese preciso instante.

La primera impresión que tuvo Carlos fue que la tierra estaba a punto de ser invadida por extraterrestres pero cuando observó bien el objeto, supo que no era ninguna invasión de otro planeta. Sin embargo, las preguntas estallaron dentro de la mente de Carlos como fuegos artificiales. Claramente se trataba de algo que no debía estar allí, pero allí estaba. ¿Qué diablos podría ser? No parecía de construcción humana, además, la raza humana no tenía la tecnología como para hacer algo como eso, menos en la Luna. Asombrado, curioso y asustado a partes iguales, tal como alguien que prende la luz en un baño y ve una araña enorme en la pared, se dispuso a tomar instantáneas a diversos niveles de aumento y a traspasarlas al PC. Una cosa estaba clara: aquel objeto estaba fuera de los parámetros de catalogación de cráteres, sobre todo, porque esa cosa no era un cráter en absoluto. Carlos abrió su correo y envió las fotografías digitales a diversos destinos, lo cual sería un acierto. Luego imprimió una copia para analizarla con más detalle, lo cual sería un costoso error.

Carlos no tenía idea que había alguien más haciendo observaciones pero, a diferencia del joven astrónomo, esa persona lo hacía a través de una cámara de seguridad. Carlos no podía abandonar el lugar debido a su titánico trabajo y volvió a tomar fotos de cráteres, aunque la impresión de ver algo tan fuera de lugar en la luna se resistía a esfumarse de su cabeza.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse sobresaltó a Carlos. Se puso de pie y miró en todas direcciones, gotas traicioneras de sudor escaparon por su frente. Desafortunadamente para él, las luces estaban apagadas. Esto era necesario para evitar la contaminación lumínica mientras transcurría la observación. Carlos, de forma instintiva, extrajo su celular del bolsillo y lo encendió para iluminar, aunque sea un poco, el cavernoso observatorio.

Un estruendo como el trueno estremeció las paredes. Hubo un sonido de algo que se hacía pedazos en el suelo. Luego, un cuerpo se desplomó sobre la fría cerámica, sin ningún grito, sin nada que evidenciara que alguien acababa de morir asesinado. La vida de Carlos Domínguez se había acabado y nunca sabría que fue enviado al purgatorio por culpa de la imagen que sostenía en su mano izquierda, la cual una mano envuelta en un guante de cuero tomó.

El asesino a sueldo se dirigió al terminal que todavía brillaba en la oscuridad y revisó el correo, el cual la víctima de forma irresponsable había dejado abierto, pero eso era irrelevante. Una mirada a la bandeja de mensajes enviados bastó para que el hombre sacara su celular de su abrigo de cuero y marcara un número que ya formaba parte de sus contactos frecuentes.

-Diga.

-Malas noticias –dijo el matón, mirando la fotografía que Carlos había impreso hace sólo unos minutos atrás-. Thor ya no es un secreto.

* * *

Se podían ver nubes en todas direcciones, la luz del sol de la tarde arreciaba sobre éstas, pero una sola cosa llamaba su atención, la figura encima de él, un rostro que evocaba el más profundo y delicioso placer posible, unos ojos que se dilataban y brillaban, una boca que se abría para dar paso a gemidos musicales, una respiración que se hacía cada vez más superficial, humedad brotando desde debajo de su propia piel, un cabello dorado y rojo rozando su pecho. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que estaba ocurriendo en otro lugar, el lugar donde ambos cuerpos se hacían uno, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo con exquisito delirio, la razón real de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el aire, la razón del placer que estaba sintiendo, la razón de la respiración superficial de la mujer encima de él, la causa de sus gemidos. Podía ver sus manos tomar los pechos de esa mujer como si algo superior a su intelecto le ordenase tales cosas; era tan placentera la sensación, tan suave su piel... podría deslizar seda por encima de su vientre sin el más leve ruido. Todas aquellas sensaciones las había experimentado antes, pero nunca con esa intensidad, con esa belleza, con esa pasión... como si la mujer encima de él estuviese esperando desde el día de su nacimiento por una oportunidad como esa, desesperada y ansiosa por sentir, por probar cosas nuevas, por sentirse viva. Lo necesitaba, porque había una tristeza inconmensurable atenazándola, tristeza de la que deseaba escapar, aunque fuera por un par de gloriosas horas de éxtasis celestial.

Y, a juzgar por los gemidos de esa mujer, ella estaba sintiéndose más que viva. Ella acariciaba su cabello dulcemente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos... ojalá todas las mujeres hiciesen eso en la cama, pensó él, mientras el frenético vaivén de sus cuerpos lo enloquecían cada vez más... Dios, estaba enloquecido por el simple hecho de contemplar el cuerpo de esa mujer antes que se tumbaran sobre las nubes y se desatara el incendio en el cielo. Hacer el amor era la experiencia más sensual e intensa del mundo, mejor que un buen masaje o saltar desde diez mil metros de altura, sin importar lo que dijesen los demás. Ojalá que todos lo hicieran al menos una vez en sus vidas. Pero poco importaba lo que él estuviese pensando, el placer aumentaba, aumentaba, y seguía aumentando, como la ola de un maremoto que estuviese aproximándose a la costa. Ella era hermosa, mucho más que todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida pero, lo extraño era que hasta hace poco era una chica común y corriente.

Los sueños a veces podían comportarse como pompas de jabón. Cuando sintió que ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más tiempo el ardor que ambos sentían dentro de sus cuerpos, la gloriosa escena se evaporó, las nubes desaparecieron, el placer se desvaneció y la mujer encima de él ya no estaba allí. En el momento en que abrió los ojos, sólo el techo de un dormitorio ajeno podía ver. Giró la cabeza y vio ventanas con cortinas tupidas, muebles victorianos, una araña de metal colgaba sobre él. Luego se dio cuenta de la realidad: las imágenes anteriores formaban parte de un sueño.

Harry Potter, alias Stormrider, se había quedado dormido.

Recordó que estaba mirando la televisión a propósito del armisticio entre Inglaterra y Rusia y luego recordó también que le parecía raro que dos países que estuvieran al borde de la guerra se reconciliaran de forma tan repentina, que había algo más escondido bajo la superficie. Harry sentía su cabeza como agotada después de la siesta... una agradable siesta se podría decir, porque había soñado con el momento en que hizo el amor con su recién nombrada esposa. Todo eso podría sonar ilógico en circunstancias comunes y pedestres, pero la situación actual como que propiciaba cosas fuera de lo ordinario, como que las leyes normales de la sociedad no funcionaran apropiadamente con climas tensos. Harry, sin embargo, supo que el armisticio entre Inglaterra y Rusia no indicaba el fin de los planes de la Orden de Merlín. Es más, dado todo lo ocurrido desde la muerte de Ron, era posible que el susodicho cese a las hostilidades formara parte del plan.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y una vista espléndida se asomó en el umbral. Una mujer ataviada con un vestido floreado y cuyo cabello era rojo, salvo por unos mechones dorados a ambos lados de su cabeza, llevaba una bandeja plateada con unos bocadillos y dos tazas de té humeante. Era la mujer con la que había soñado, su esposa, Hermione Granger... bueno, ese era su nombre común, pues dentro del círculo de la devastada Orden del Fénix era conocida por varios nombres raros que sonaban como élfico.

-No tuve tiempo para hacer el almuerzo. Idril demanda casi todo mi tiempo y... creo que deberías verlo tú mismo.

Harry se puso de pie y acudió al dormitorio más pequeño, donde su pequeña hija debía estar durmiendo apaciblemente, con la diferencia que la niña que descansaba en la cama no era en absoluto pequeña. No había pasado siquiera un día e Idril ya lucía como si tuviese prisa por madurar. A ojo desnudo, ella tenía el tamaño de una niña de cuatro años y, mientras Harry la contemplaba con asombro y desconcierto, se dio cuenta que ya balbuceaba palabras claramente discernibles mientras dormía. ¿Tendría esto que ver con el "complejo de fénix" de Hermione? ¿Habría un fuego mágico dentro de Idril que la empujara a crecer más rápido? ¿Se detendría ese crecimiento acelerado cuando se convirtiese en una mujer? Harry temía ese día, que bien podría ser mañana si las cosas seguían su curso porque, aunque no llevaba más de dos días como padre, comprendió que Idril sería alguien frágil y delicada. Suponía que su madurez mental no iba a avanzar a la misma velocidad que su propio crecimiento. Luego, con una horrible sensación en el fondo de su estómago, recordó que Draco Malfoy estaba viviendo en la casa también. Una innominada agencia de Inteligencia andaba tras él y fue decisión de Harry protegerlo para que el rubio no se convirtiera en un cadáver antes de tiempo. Un presentimiento un tanto ominoso se apoderó de su mente, pero lo espantó lo mejor que pudo y, dirigiendo una última mirada a Idril, Harry cerró la puerta tras él. Vaya que era complicada la vida familiar.

-¿Cómo está? –La voz de Hermione sobresaltó a Harry un poco, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno... está... grande.

-Yo sabía que un fénix crece rápido, pero no pensé que podría aplicarse a Idril también. Para el día de mañana ya será una adolescente. ¡No estoy preparada para esto! Se supone que sólo debo tener hijos con miembros de la Orden del Fénix, no con algún guerrero del Clan del Dragón, como tú... y más encima eres el Caballero del Dragón de Aire.

-¿Ahora me estás diciendo que lo que pasa entre nosotros es un error?

Hermione suspiró.

-No Harry... sabes que no es así. Yo te elegí y debo afrontar las consecuencias. Lo único que digo es que nunca pensé que fuese tan... diferente... tener un hijo con un integrante de los protectores. Supongo que si hubiera seguido las reglas al pie de la letra, mi hija no estaría creciendo a esta velocidad, todo sería normal... pero yo y toda mi orden estaríamos muertos y la Orden de Merlín tendría su tan ansiada victoria. Unirme a ti fue lo que salvó el conocimiento.

Esta vez fue Harry quien suspiró para tranquilizarse.

-Te entiendo. –El ex Auror abrazó a Hermione para decirle sin palabras que fue una buena decisión tener a Idril-. Pero ahora no es momento para preocuparnos por eso. Idril va a estar bien. Por ahora debemos asegurarnos que Ron no pierda la vida.

Harry, aunque lo disimulara bien, todavía no podía olvidar el impacto que supuso ver a su mejor amigo con vida, después de creer que había sido asesinado en su propio departamento. Recordaba perfectamente aquellos angustiosos momentos: ver a su amigo, de rodillas frente a la puerta de su casa, cubierto de sangre y heridas de aspecto grave en su cara y en el resto de su cuerpo. Las preguntas predecibles se abrieron camino a través de su cabeza como balas: ¿por qué estaba vivo? ¿Cuál era la explicación a ese giro tan radical? ¿Qué rayos le pasó para llegar en ese estado a su casa? Harry podía recordar, también de forma muy nítida, el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo sobre los azulejos del baño, heridas idénticas de entrada y salida, motivos inciertos, tristeza que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Recordaba también la expresión como extraviada de Hermione, una palidez fantasmal, como si la sangre tuviese vergüenza de ruborizar sus mejillas.

Pero Ron estaba con vida.

Aquella presunción habría sonado rocambolesca cuando vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en su propio baño. Pero ahora, la aparición del abogado responsable de la revisión del Estatuto Craven abría un montón de interrogantes que no tenían respuesta inmediata. ¡Pero si él, Harry, vio el cuerpo de Ron tirado en el piso! ¿Cómo podía explicar semejante paradoja? Luego de minutos de intenso debate mental, Harry decidió que esas preguntas podían esperar: más importante que las respuestas era mantener a su amigo con vida, curar sus muchas heridas y hacerlo sentirse como en casa. Luego podría obtener la respuesta a su confusión.

Un huésped indeseable apareció en el pasillo, desde uno de los dormitorios. Rubio, delgado... petulante. No podía ser otro que Draco Malfoy.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Draco mostró su usual expresión desdeñosa.

-Las sábanas de mi cama son muy gruesas.

-Aguántate con lo que tienes. Además, no soy la persona adecuada para recibir... peticiones. Anda donde Hermione con tus dramas.

-No hablaré con una sangre impura.

Harry no habría mostrado la más mínima reacción ante el insulto de Draco si las condiciones fuesen las normales, cuando Hermione era su mejor amiga, sobre todo porque aquella era una reacción predecible por parte del rubio. Ahora sin embargo, las reglas del juego habían cambiado. Hermione ya no era sólo su mejor amiga; era su esposa, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a insultar a su mujer y quedar impune.

Harry se dio la vuelta y estampó a Draco contra la pared del pasillo, haciendo estremecer la casa entera. Había fría cólera en sus ojos verdes.

-Usa tus oídos por una vez, maldito estúpido de mierda. –Harry hablaba con una voz baja pero extremadamente agresiva-. Hermione es la única razón por la que sigues respirando aire... así que trátala con el respeto que se merece o me encargaré personalmente que cuando la agencia de Inteligencia te encuentre, lo haga en trozos. Así que compórtate frente a ella, ¿me he explicado bien? ¿O no?

Draco asintió. No tenía el valor de retar al Caballero del Dragón de Aire, ni la fuerza para hacerlo. Aunque no le gustara vivir bajo el mismo techo que Hermione, estaba falto de opciones. Pero creía que haber buscado refugio en la casa de sus peores enemigos del colegio sólo le había comprado un poco más de tiempo. La agencia de Inteligencia, tarde o temprano, iba a encontrarlo y... no quería ni imaginar lo que harían con él cuando lo hicieran.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –Harry se dirigió a la habitación en la cual Hermione estaba atendiendo a Ron, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Draco para cerciorarse que no hiciera nada sospechoso. Hermione vio entrar a su esposo mientras limpiaba una herida de aspecto brutal en el pecho del pelirrojo, un corte profundo que cruzaba su tórax de lado a lado. Harry sintió escalofríos cuando vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo: lucía peor que el rostro de Alastor Moody, con heridas cortantes desfigurando su piel. Lo bueno era que la mayoría de sus heridas estaban cicatrizando bien, aunque su cuerpo desnudo luciera como una de las lunas de Júpiter, Europa.

-¿Cómo va? –Era increíble cómo Harry pudo pasar de la ira a la preocupación más rápido que las luces de un semáforo-. ¿Sobrevivirá?

Hermione no respondió de inmediato. Parecía existir un intenso y doloroso conflicto dentro de aquella prodigiosa mente y Harry, conociendo a su mujer, supo que la supervivencia de Ron había impactado en más de una manera a los dos, me refiero a Harry y a Hermione. Ella había dado por muerto a su prometido, sobrellevando de forma admirable el sufrimiento y racionalizando la pesadumbre y la angustia, pero el hecho que su anterior novio retornara de la tumba hacía todo más complicado... Ron se daría cuenta de lo que ocurrió y haría preguntas, incómodas preguntas... y Harry y Hermione se verían forzados a mentir para no hacer el dolor más grande. Seguramente la ex líder de la Orden del Fénix diría que se trató de un movimiento estratégico para, de alguna forma, preservar el noble conocimiento de dicha sociedad secreta, pero Ron vería a través de eso fácilmente. Unos pocos días en la casa le bastarían al malogrado abogado que había algo más que frío pragmatismo en la "decisión" de Hermione de casarse con Harry. No, las mentiras sólo empeorarían la situación. Como dijo Dumbledore una vez "la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras". Además, habría que ser muy descarado para mentirle al mejor amigo de uno.

Hermione al fin pronunció palabra, asegurándose que la herida que estaba atendiendo cicatrizara bien.

-Va a sobrevivir –dijo, poniéndose de pie, pero con la cabeza baja, como si algo muy pesado le obligara a tenerla así-. Tengo que hablar contigo, sólo será un momento.

Hermione abandonó la habitación de Ron, mirando largo rato hacia atrás, asegurándose que su ex novio no diera muestras ominosas y cerró la puerta tras ella. Ambos, ella y Harry, sabían cuál iba a ser el tópico de la discusión.

-Sé lo que estás pensando –comenzó Hermione, tomando a Harry por la cintura y acercándose a él sin que sus cuerpos se tocaran-, sé que Ron hará preguntas si nos ve juntos. Tú sabes que me afecta verlo con vida, y mucho, pero no creo que debamos mentirle acerca de nosotros. Estoy convencida que le va a doler bastante entender que ya no le pertenezco, pero será peor si se lo ocultamos o pretendemos que no hay nada, porque hay algo fuerte entre nosotros y pienso que mientras más pronto lo sepa, mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –coincidió Harry, tomando las manos de Hermione y apartándolas de su cintura-. Sería una grave deslealtad hacia Ron no decirle que nos amamos y que veníamos sintiendo esto desde hace años, aun cuando no nos diéramos cuenta de ello. Le vamos a decir la verdad y se lo diremos juntos. También debe saber que Draco está en la casa y también debemos contarle acerca de Idril.

Hermione asintió con la mirada perdida. Harry supo que, no importaba lo que ella dijera, aún sentía un gran afecto por Ron y sabía que, pese a sus palabras, tenía el corazón dividido.

-Creo que debes dormir un rato –le sugirió Harry a su mujer, quien asintió y se dejó conducir hasta su dormitorio. El ex Auror la arropó y se quedó mirándola un buen rato antes de salir de la habitación, pensando, pensando y volviendo a pensar en la repentina aparición de su mejor amigo en el umbral de la casa de su esposa. Y aunque no tuviera las respuestas al alcance de su mano, seguía pensando sin resuello, las mismas preguntas zumbando a través de su cabeza. Tenía un presentimiento que algo no cuadraba del todo en los recientes acontecimientos pero no tenía forma de probarlo. Y las interrogantes persistían, royéndole la conciencia mientras atravesaba el umbral del dormitorio en el cual Ron yacía inconsciente.

Sucedió sin previo aviso. Harry iba a sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo pero el suelo pareció moverse de forma violenta, como si estuviese ocurriendo el peor de los sismos y vio un destello de luz blanca antes de perder el conocimiento e imágenes sin sentido comenzaran a desfilar enfrente de él.

Era como si una película estuviese siendo reproducida a gran velocidad. Parecía ser que varias partes faltaban como para que las imágenes tuviesen sentido alguno, pero Harry podía ver fragmentos de acontecimientos pasados: la muerte de Ron, el silencioso asesinato de un conocido personaje público, un niño parecía desmayarse sobre la arenosa ribera de un ancho río, documentos, muchos documentos, una silueta oscura deslizándose por una cuerda, un virulento estallido, voces clamando en protesta, declaraciones de guerra por parte de un sujeto vestido de terno y corbata, una flota de fragatas siendo atacada, unas furiosas palabras de un personaje que mostraba su enojada expresión en una pantalla plana, un cohete despegando de un silo oculto, tres misiles siendo lanzados desde un satélite, tres estructuras desapareciendo en un hongo nuclear, tropas marchando, tropas contemplando como obsesos imágenes reveladoras, otro hongo nuclear borrando del mapa una torre entre las montañas, una mujer que agonizaba frente a él, una tumba y una niña cuyo cabello era de un rojo intenso...

Era su vida en la última semana. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado, hechos que, de algún modo, iban a moldear su futuro, construir su camino y consolidar su destino. La niña pelirroja se esfumó para dar paso a una visión extraña, un objeto desconocido emplazado sobre un lugar desolado, lleno de cráteres. Había personas con globos en sus cabezas operando esa cosa. Las imágenes volvieron a la tierra; ejércitos enteros se preparaban para una guerra... soldados estaban siendo adiestrados, tomaban armas, las disparaban contra blancos simulados... ejercicios con tanques, aviones, buques de guerra, acorazados, portaaviones, bombarderos... en todas partes del mundo estaba pasando lo mismo... como si una gran invasión estuviera a punto de dejarse caer sobre el planeta entero. En un parpadeo, había soldados muertos en todas partes, tanques destruidos, aviones estrellados, buques hundidos, sangre por doquier, incluso armaduras rotas, espadas melladas, escudos aplastados, trozos de piernas, brazos, órganos destrozados, gente gritando de un dolor indescriptible, mujeres siendo arrastradas hacia campos de concentración, niños corriendo la misma suerte, más gritos, esta vez de mujeres siendo torturadas, violadas, mutiladas sólo por pertenecer a otra clase de gente... ejércitos de hombres y mujeres con varitas en sus manos marchaban por el campo de batalla, entre el humo, el fuego y la desesperación. Castillos negros se alzaban hacia el cielo, fortalezas, prisiones en donde la felicidad estaba prohibida... ciudades vastas se erigían hacia el horizonte, construidas sobre millones de cuerpos de personas sin varitas, sin magia en sus venas... no había tumbas para ellos, ni eso se les permitía tener. El mundo lucía completamente transformado... un auténtico paraíso construido sobre un lúgubre infierno, un Edén terrenal que innumerables vidas reclamó, vidas inocentes, libres de culpa alguna.

Harry abrió los ojos. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible no llorar ante la devastadora visión que acababa de tener? Porque había, de algún modo, visto la total extinción de la gente no mágica, ocultado por una vista gloriosa del futuro, pero sabía que él no iba a formar parte de esa especie de renacimiento. El mundo del futuro, de acuerdo con las imágenes que vio mientras yacía inconsciente sobre el piso, era sólo para los magos. ¿Por qué tenía esas visiones? ¿Había alguien que deseaba que él supiera lo que iba a pasar? Luego recordó las palabras del anciano en el Templo del Dragón.

_Lo que viste es lo que va a pasar si los acontecimientos siguen su curso. Eso no toma en cuenta las decisiones que tú tomes. Recuerda que el destino es la consecuencia última de nuestras decisiones._

Un brillo azulado captó la atención de Harry. El resplandor provenía de uno de los cajones en el velador. Ignorando a Ron, quien seguía inconsciente o durmiendo (Harry no habría notado la diferencia de todas formas), se dirigió hacia la fuente del brillo y supo que provenía de un objeto con forma de hueso, aunque parecía un hueso hecho de cristal del color del cielo. Harry lo tomó, observándolo desde todos los ángulos y, solamente en ese momento, supo que se había demorado demasiado. Había cosas que hacer, lugares a los que ir, planes que poner en marcha. Primero, antes que nada, tenía que volver al Templo del Dragón para informar de la casi extinción de la Orden del Fénix y que sólo su líder seguía con vida. En cuanto al fruto de su relación con Hermione, bueno, ahí vería si tendría el coraje para confesarlo ante sus camaradas. Dio a Ron una intensa mirada antes de salir de la habitación y llamar a Hermione. Al cabo de unos minutos, la aludida apareció frotándose los ojos.

-Amor, debo ir al Templo del Dragón. Hay noticias que deben ser difundidas, las piezas deben ponerse en movimiento.

Hermione entendió de inmediato a lo que se estaba refiriendo Harry con sus palabras. La Orden del Fénix fue casi erradicada del planeta y las personas que se supone que deben protegerla no tenían ni la más remota idea... y era que la amenaza vino del lugar menos pensado... una cabeza nuclear táctica de veinte kilotones.

-Cumple con tu juramento amor mío –dijo Hermione, abrazando a Harry firmemente y mirándolo con ojos vidriosos-. Destruye a los desgraciados que causaron todo este desastre y cobra venganza por las personas que perdimos por culpa de ellos.

-Enviaré a unos guerreros para que custodien la casa. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Hermione no dijo nada por un par de segundos antes de besar violentamente a Harry.

-Más te vale que vuelvas, Tar Sûlion. Si logras detener a la Orden de Merlín, yo seré tu premio. –Hermione bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro bastante provocativo-. Seré total y completamente tuya.

Harry se puso colorado. Hermione sonrió. Un parpadeo más tarde, el Caballero del Dragón de Aire ya había despegado, levantando polvo en la entrada de la casa, Hermione observando a su esposo hacerse cada vez más pequeño a la distancia... hasta que se mezcló con el cielo.

_Te amo Tar Sûlion. Vuelve pronto... y puede que te de mi recompensa antes._

* * *

-¿Cómo que Thor ya no es un secreto? ¿Quién mierda descubrió el artefacto? Se supone que hicimos transferencias de dinero a todos los observatorios que pueden ver el aparato para que no reportaran nada.

Pius Thicknesse no era un hombre que tolerara fallos en sus planes, sobre todo cuando se trataba de planes concebidos por él mismo y no por sus numerosos asesores.

-¿Estás seguro que enviaste los dineros a todos los observatorios?

-Voy a revisar –dijo el asesor.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el observatorio Paranal –repuso el matón.

Thicknesse se puso de pie y se paseó por toda la oficina de Aurors, que ahora era su centro de mando personal, esperando por la confirmación de una metida de pata que podría costarle muy caro. El asesor hojeaba por una carpeta con detalles de las últimas transacciones bancarias realizadas y, cuando llegó a la última página, los nervios apresaron al desgraciado asesor.

-¿Y bien?

-Señor... el... el Observatorio Paranal no está en... en la lista.

El nuevo Ministro de la Magia golpeó con un puño una mesa cercana. El complejo astronómico ubicado en el Cerro Paranal, al norte de Chile, era el más grande y avanzado del mundo. ¿Cómo cuernos su asesor más detallista pudo haber cometido semejante error? Thicknesse podía sentir su presión arterial alzándose. La última semana había sido una dura prueba para el mal que cargaba a cuestas, una hipertensión derivada del exceso de condimentos basados en sodio y que no tenía cura alguna. Cualquier clase de estrés podía complicar de forma muy grave su delicado estado de salud. El Ministro debía beber tres brebajes diferentes para paliar los síntomas y prefería hacerlo lejos de los ojos de sus empleados con el fin de no mostrar debilidad alguna ante nadie.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el complejo astronómico más grande del mundo no está bajo nuestro control?

-Pensé que, como estaba en un país en vías de desarrollo, no sería muy importante como para ser tomado en serio.

Thicknesse respiró hondo para no sucumbir ante la ira y ganarse un aneurisma como recompensa.

-Me gustaría que revisaras a fondo la información que obtengas –dijo el Ministro a su asesor-. El Observatorio Paranal es la meca de la astronomía en estos momentos y puede ver con lujo de detalles lo que estamos construyendo en la luna. –Thicknesse tomó su celular nuevamente para asignar nuevas órdenes a su matón-. Revisa las direcciones de correo de los destinatarios de las fotografías, encuentra a las personas que saben de Thor y siléncialas por cualquier medio necesario.

-Será un placer señor.

La línea crepitó en nada segundos más tarde. Thicknesse se relajó. La única persona que no le había fallado ni una sola vez era ese asesino a sueldo, trabajando con precisión y fría eficiencia, no como sus asesores, asustadizos, nerviosos, sin aplomo alguno. Las emociones eran enemigos de la eficiencia y Thicknesse lo tenía bien asumido, por eso no dejaba que éstas juzgaran por él. Tres años en la Academia de Aurors le ayudaron bastante a lograr total imparcialidad en su modus operandi.

-Thomas, haz una transferencia a los fondos de investigación del Observatorio Paranal. No quiero más fugas de información.

-A... a la orden señor.

* * *

En algún lugar de la costa este de Inglaterra, un hombre empapado hasta el alma se arrastraba por la arena, sus condecoraciones devoradas por el mar del norte. Alexei Pudovkin no creía en los milagros, pero al ver la costa arenosa ganar nitidez delante de él, supo que alguien en los cielos tenía grandes planes para él.

Aunque nunca imaginaría cuán grandes serían.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Era la pregunta más recurrente en la mente del capitán Richard Rowland. Tenía presente que tomar las Reliquias de la Muerte como su propiedad le iba a costar el cargo, pero esa era la menor de las consecuencias. Con aquellos artefactos en su poder poco importaba el rango o el sueldo o siquiera su familia. Tenía en sus manos el poder de cambiar la historia, de amoldarla a sus deseos y dictar el futuro de todo el mundo, con sólo tres objetos que parecían ser trastos sacados de alguna casa de empeño. Había comprobado por sí mismo las prodigiosas capacidades de esos tres artefactos y no iba a permitir que nadie se las quitara.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su oficina.

-Pase.

Uno de los asesores veteranos de la agencia llevaba un informe de aspecto escueto en una carpeta de papel y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio del capitán, quien escondió las reliquias en uno de los cajones para que el recién llegado no notase nada.

-¿Qué es?

El asesor frunció el ceño.

-Creo que lo que está adentro de esa carpeta se explicará por su cuenta.

El capitán Rowland, olvidando por un instante de lo que ocultaba el primer cajón de su escritorio, abrió la carpeta y vio el par de fotografías. Las imágenes mostraban un paisaje desolado visto desde arriba y, en el medio, el objeto más extraño que había visto el capitán en su vida. No parecía de construcción humana, pero en una de las tantas placas de metal vio un acrónimo inquietantemente familiar.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?

El asesor se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que sabemos es que es de nosotros. He tratado de contactar con el Departamento de Defensa pero no quieren decirnos nada, alegan que eso no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

-No me gusta que una entidad gubernamental me oculte cosas. Mi trabajo consiste en saberlo todo acerca de todo. Dame una línea directa con el Secretario de Defensa. Creo que nos debe una incómoda explicación.

-A la orden señor.

El asesor desapareció de la oficina del capitán Rowland y éste abrió el cajón para extraer sus preciados artefactos. Había llegado el momento de usarlos por primera vez. La primera muestra del poder de la Reliquias de la Muerte iba a revelarle el misterio de esa extraña estructura en medio de los cráteres de la luna.

* * *

Harry se sentía disminuido frente a tantas poderosas presencias en la Sala de los Elementos, ubicado en el subterráneo del Templo del Dragón. El ex Auror, hasta hace unos tres minutos atrás, no tenía ni la más leve idea de la existencia de aquella habitación, porque estaba oculta y era necesaria una contraseña para que unas escaleras aparecieran de la nada, conduciéndolo hacia una amplia estancia cuyas paredes estaban hechas de mármol y pilares bastante espartanos, nada de arte se podía apreciar en éstos. La habitación estaba iluminada por candelabros que se mantenían ardiendo mediante magia. La pared posterior, la que se oponía a la entrada, tenía una majestuosa pintura de un dragón alzando la cabeza hacia las alturas y escupiendo una llamarada de fuego que tenía el cielo de rojo y, tras la criatura, un paisaje montañoso. Todo el Clan del Dragón estaba reunido en ese lugar: los guerreros estaban formados en filas a ambos lados de la estancia y los tres Caballeros restantes ocupaban sitiales de piedra frente a la pintura del Dragón, al centro estaba su padrino, por increíble que fuese.

Warbringer tomó la palabra.

-Stormrider. Creo que tienes algo urgente que contarnos.

Harry tragó saliva. Podía ser el Caballero del Dragón de Aire, pero eso no le impedía sentirse intimidado por la edad y la experiencia de sus demás camaradas. No obstante, su lado Gryffindor tomó el relevo de su conciencia y sacó el coraje necesario para hablar de igual a igual con los demás guerreros.

-Compañeros –comenzó Harry con un pequeño temblor que nadie percibió-, la más grave de las noticias debo comunicar. La Orden del Fénix, la noble sociedad que hemos jurado proteger con nuestras espadas y con nuestra sangre, ha sufrido un ataque fatal. Un misil nuclear táctico evaporó la guarida de la orden en Ered Thoronar.

El murmullo furioso de los demás miembros del Clan del Dragón fue predecible. Aunque nadie dijo nada, la consternación era un sentimiento que no requería de palabras para que pudiese ser percibido.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? –Warbringer tenía una expresión mezcla de miedo e incredulidad-. Se supone que tú interrumpiste tu entrenamiento para rescatar a los miembros de la Orden. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Harry tragó saliva nuevamente, pero las razones eran totalmente distintas a su sensación de ignominia frente a sus pares. Pensó en Hermione, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia... tal vez sí fue un error poseerla después de todo. ¿Cómo un clan de guerreros podía soportar semejante carga, sabiendo que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix eran mujeres?

-Fue la misma Orden la que no quiso acatar mis órdenes –respondió Harry, tratando de no mostrar signos de nerviosismo, pero el miembro más veterano del Clan, el Caballero del Dragón de Tierra, percibió que Stormrider estaba intranquilo.

-Asumo que tu inquietud proviene de la razón de la desobediencia de la Orden –dijo Chainbreaker tranquilamente, sin juicio alguno en el tono de su voz-. No temas en abrir tu corazón.

Warbringer miraba a Harry con la más absoluta atención y Tiderunner presentía que algo no muy bueno iba a salir de la boca de Stormrider.

Harry se estremeció. Temía lo que iba a suceder cuando los integrantes del Clan del Dragón supieran la verdad. Pero recordó las palabras de su mentor en el colegio y entendió que sólo iba a empeorar las cosas si ocultaba la verdad o mentía acerca de ello. Tragó saliva antes de dejar caer la bomba.

-Ellos... los miembros de la Orden me refiero, no me obedecieron porque no confiaban en mí. Pensaban que me iba a quedar con Hermione Nárwen si accedían en abandonar Barad Nársil. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que eso no era verdad, pero si es cierto que ella y yo estamos juntos... y estamos enamorados. La Orden no habría sufrido tan brutal ataque si no hubiese tenido razones para desconfiar de mis motivaciones.

Warbringer abrió los ojos, Chainbreaker no hizo gesto alguno, pero Tiderunner se puso de pie, con los puños crispados y dedicando a Stormrider una mirada del más profundo descontento.

-¡Stormrider! ¡Has deshonrado a nuestro clan con tus viles y egoístas acciones! ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar como mujer a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, más encima, a su líder? Perdiste la confianza de los custodios y, por eso, la Orden de Fénix ya no existe. ¡Craso error cometimos al designarte Caballero del Dragón de Aire! ¡De ahora en adelante ya no pertenecerás a este noble clan y serás despojado de tus poderes!

Harry sabía que algo como ese iba a ocurrir pero eso no le impidió sentirse horriblemente mal. Peor si cabe, era contemplar la cara de profunda decepción de Warbringer, quien secundó la decisión de Tiderunner y conminó a Harry a que se acercase. Harry sentía las piernas terriblemente pesadas, como si tuviese que vadear un río profundo. No se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a su padrino.

-Deberás entregar tus armas y tu armadura.

Harry llamó a su armadura y ésta apareció. Con tristeza mal disimulada, el ex Caballero del Dragón de Aire fue arrancando las partes de la armadura y las fue depositando frente a Warbringer. Después, sintiendo una pesadumbre tan pesada como un portaaviones, depositó sobre las placas de metal sus dos armas. Warbringer hizo un agujero en el suelo de la estancia y enterró las partes, sellando el hoyo más tarde.

-Ahora, el paso final –dijo el Caballero del Dragón de Fuego-. Voy a borrar todas las memorias que tengan que ver con la Orden del Fénix y el Clan del Dragón para que nunca vuelvas a saber de ellos. Serás un mago común y corriente después de lo que haga contigo.

Harry no dijo nada. Pero sabía lo que implicaban las palabras de su padrino y eso le causó una tristeza aún mayor, peor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese padecido y, en un último acto de redención, pidió a Warbringer decir unas últimas palabras antes de decir adiós.

-Adelante.

-Hermione Nárwen sigue con vida. Está en su casa junto con otras tres personas. Aún pueden cumplir con el juramento del clan.

-Enviaremos a unos guerreros para extraerla y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Ahora, no te muevas.

Harry cerró los ojos. Iba a perder la mayor parte de la última semana, no iba a recordar prácticamente nada desde que supo que había sido seleccionado para integrar el Clan del Dragón. Con una horrible sensación en su estómago, supo que ya no iba a recordar ni a Hermione ni a Idril.

-_¡Obliviate!_

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos. El techo era familiar, porque era el de su propia casa. Al parecer estaba terminada. Se levantó de su cama y pudo percibir que todavía tenía su ropa puesta. Frotándose los ojos, salió del dormitorio y contempló la sala de estar. Deambuló por el baño, la cocina, la despensa... estaba todo listo. La casa estaba completa, aunque no recordaba ver obreros, albañiles ni carpinteros trabajando en ella en los días anteriores. También recordó que la cama era de dos plazas, no de una, pero no tenía memoria de que estuviera viviendo con alguien. Hasta donde podía entender, él vivía solo.

Mientras regresaba a la sala de estar, Harry se dio cuenta que había una pila enorme de papeles sobre uno de los muebles, la mayoría de ellos a nombre de una tal Ginny Weasley, quienquiera que fuese esa mujer. Harry juzgó que después se preocuparía de botar esos papeles a la basura. A él no le servirían en lo más mínimo.

El ex Auror salió de su casa para tomar un poco de aire, pero lejos de ver la típica postal de barrio londinense, vio humo arremolinarse en la distancia, oyó sirenas perforar sus oídos, gritos de gente asustada. El pulso de Harry se disparó. Con una incierta sensación de temor, Harry buscó un arbusto detrás del cual esconderse para transportarse mágicamente hacia el centro de la ciudad. Nadie escuchó el estampido porque la gente estaba más preocupada de su seguridad que de alguna persona que hubiese desaparecido sin explicación.

Harry casi perdió el balance. Había aparecido sobre tierra suelta. Tubos chorreaban agua y restos humanos, humo brotaba de estructuras que se consumían en cenizas y gritos de gente herida o personas que hubieran perdido a algún ser querido se cruzaban en una sinfonía de dolor y sufrimiento. El ex Auror miró en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta, para su horror, que lo que él había tomado por el centro de la ciudad, ahora era un cráter enorme, una cráter enorme, humeante y terrorífico.

_¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?_


	2. El abismo del olvido

**Capítulo II: El abismo del olvido**

De vuelta en su recién terminada casa, Harry todavía no podía quitarse de sus retinas la terrorífica visión del enorme cráter que como una grotesca decoración se divisaba en el centro de Londres. No había escombros en el radio de la gran depresión circular, pero sí muchos tubos rotos en las paredes del cráter, gritos por doquier, gente buscando a sus seres queridos, muchos clamando por ayuda, por una ambulancia o por cualquier cosa que pudiese aliviar el espanto de todo. El ex Auror, en toda la confusión producida por el dantesco cráter, pudo evocar la imagen de unos sujetos ataviados de blanco, trajes anti radiación, sosteniendo extraños aparatos cuadrados. Harry supo que se trataba de contadores Geiger, instrumentos usados para determinar la cantidad de radiación existente en un lugar determinado. Aquello hablaba de una verdad tan pesada como un camión con acoplado.

Lo que había caído sobre Londres no era una bomba común, ni siquiera una bomba atómica. Las bombas atómicas tenían un radio más extenso de explosión y una de ellas habría barrido con Londres por entero. Harry supo, a causa de su experiencia con armamento muggle mientras se integraba al equipo de Aurors del Ministerio de la Magia, que el cráter lo produjo un misil nuclear táctico, diseñado para afectar objetivos específicos y no generar destrucción masiva. Había ocurrido un ataque nuclear de precisión y él, Harry, no tenía idea de cómo pasó todo ni quién fue el responsable. Con esas preguntas en su cabeza, Harry tomó una ducha rápida para relajarse, sin acordarse de nadie en particular y, justo en el momento en que el Auror se estaba vistiendo, alguien tocó dos veces a la puerta, pausa, un toque, pausa, y tres toques. Quienquiera que estuviera fuera de la casa actuaba como si el dueño de ésta esperara que reconociese esa particular forma de golpear la puerta. Haciendo una lista mental de todas las personas que podrían querer algo de él a esa hora, Harry acudió a la puerta, después de cubrir su piel con ropa por supuesto, y abrió.

Una mujer bellísima cuyo cabello era de un rojo intenso con mechones dorados a ambos lados de su cabeza, ojos celestes y piel luminosa esperaba con las manos juntas y una sonrisa bien puesta en su cara. Ella actuaba como si él la conociera pero, la verdad sea dicha, jamás había visto a esa chica en su vida. Debía tener como veinte años más o menos. Pero Harry tenía una sensación bastante peculiar mientras observaba a la extraña, como si el sólo hecho de mirarla le causase dicha y pesadumbre al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo explicar lo que le sucedía, aunque al final lo atribuyó al impacto de ver el cráter y pensar en todas las personas que perecieron en el horrible hongo nuclear o fueron afectadas por la radiación. La frase "invierno nuclear" no era el conjunto de palabras favorito de las autoridades internacionales.

-Hola Harry –saludó la joven, extendiendo los brazos en plan abrazo, pero el dueño de casa se alejó de ella como si esa mujer tuviera sarampión-. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así?

-¿Estás loca o qué? Ni siquiera te conozco y me quieres abrazar. ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica se alejó de la puerta y de Harry, con una cara de evidente confusión. De la alegría pasó a la preocupación a la misma velocidad con la que saltaba un rayo.

-Harry, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Hermione, tu esposa.

Harry se sentía cada vez más perdido. ¿Hermione? ¿Su esposa? ¡Pero si él era soltero! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? De golpe y porrazo, Harry se sintió como el protagonista de alguna comedia romántica.

-Pero… ¡pero yo no tengo esposa! No recuerdo haberme casado con alguien.

La mujer llamada Hermione pudo percibir que él estaba siendo honesto. Harry se dio cuenta que la chica frente a él estaba comenzando a entender lo que ocurría aunque, a juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, aquello no la hacía sentirse mejor. Unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus suaves mejillas mientras que en la distancia, cuatro sujetos desconocidos, vestidos de terno y corbata, gafas cubriendo sus ojos y expresiones desapasionadas se acercaban lentamente hacia Hermione.

-Oye. Creo que te buscan –dijo Harry a la desconocida. Hermione giró sobre sus talones y vio a los cuatro hombres, todos iguales, acercándose a paso de tortuga. La chica supo de inmediato quiénes eran. El Clan del Dragón había enviado ayuda después de todo, pero eso no explicaba por qué Harry no parecía recordarla. Hizo un último intento para hacerlo recapacitar.

-Harry… ¿recuerdas el día en que me llevaste a las nubes? ¿Ese momento en el que… bueno… hicimos el amor y me diste una hija?

El Auror no se dio cuenta que tenía el rostro en blanco producto de la total confusión. Una cosa era que alguien que no conocía hiciera la increíble afirmación que ella era su esposa, pero otra totalmente distinta era que hubiese tenido relaciones sexuales con esa persona y que, más encima, tuviese una hija con ella. Era totalmente ridículo. ¡Habría recordado algo como eso!

-Perdón, pero me temo que no hemos hecho nada parecido. Me estás confundiendo con otra persona.

-Hermione Nárwen. Debe venir con nosotros. Es por su seguridad.

El rostro que compuso la mujer al ser guiada por aquellos misteriosos tipos era de la más profunda devastación. El dolor en esa cara era indescriptible. Harry también contempló el horror del rostro de Hermione pero seguía sin entender por qué estaba tan triste si era la primera vez que veía a esa chica… y la primera con esa clase de belleza tan fuera de lo ordinario. Los hombres que guiaban a Hermione no hicieron ninguna señal que tuviesen alguna relación con Harry y, de forma repentina, desaparecieron sin levantar siquiera una mota de polvo. El Auror se quedó mirando hacia la nada por un par de minutos, durante los cuales trató de hacer memoria, recordar a esa tal Hermione y cuándo pudo haberse casado con ella y tenido una hija, pero no había nada en su memoria que le indicara que esa mujer ocupó su corazón alguna vez. De hecho, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ninguna relación de pareja que pudo haber tenido alguna vez. Pero, pensó Harry, estaba pensando en tonterías. La tarea por delante no podía esperar más tiempo.

El Auror terminó de vestirse y de perfumarse, salió de su casa y divisó un arbusto lo suficientemente espeso como para que nadie lo viera desaparecer súbitamente. El estampido subsiguiente nadie lo escuchó; la gente estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo de un lado a otro, preguntando por sus seres queridos a través de sus celulares o intercambiando noticias de la explosión nuclear que devastó el centro de la capital de Inglaterra.

Hombres y mujeres yendo de un lugar de otro hacían ver las calles como ríos turbios y Harry hallaba dificultoso vadear aquellas corrientes de personas asustadas y confundidas en su camino hacia el edificio que de forma estoica plantaba cara ante la destrucción y el miedo que infectaban el aire como gases venenosos. Afortunadamente, los baños públicos que servían de acceso para los empleados del Ministerio de la Magia lucían desiertos. Y, además, ¿quién se preocuparía de vaciar la vejiga con el miedo campando a sus anchas por las calles, avenidas y autopistas de Londres? El miedo tenía una forma de desequilibrar las prioridades más básicas de los seres humanos y de neutralizar la razón de una manera tan definitiva. El miedo era uno de los instintos más arraigados en la psique humana, junto con el instinto territorial y el sexual, por citar algunos, y era capaz de convertir al más sabio de los hombres en un lunático incorregible.

Los baños públicos, en la mayoría de los países del mundo, se caracterizaban por caer sin remisión en el descuido y tenían una peculiar mezcla de olores que haría que incluso un médico forense sufriera de un ataque de arcadas. Harry tenía una técnica infalible para soportar el olor nauseabundo de la entrada para empleados del Ministerio. Era tan simple como taparse la nariz mientras tiraba la cadena. Un segundo más tarde, el Auror más joven de la historia mágica reciente caminaba por el Atrio como si no hubiese tenido que pararse sobre una taza de baño pestilente. Pero, como siempre ocurre, el destino tenía formas raras de manifestarse y favorecer a unas personas y perjudicar a otras y, en esta ocasión, aquel veleidoso ser sin cuerpo parecía tenerle odio a Harry.

Por todas partes se escuchó la frase "Intruso detectado", y no era la misma agradable voz femenina de siempre, sino que era una voz de hombre, como la del vocalista de alguna banda de heavy metal. Harry estaba confundido. La alarma no debía comportarse de esa forma con un empleado del Ministerio. Sin embargo, algo en una de las paredes explicó por completo la alarma de infiltración.

Era un cartel similar a los que él mismo vio hace un año atrás cuando, junto con Ron y Hermione, entró en el Ministerio en busca de un relicario. En ese entonces el volante decía "Indeseable Número Uno" aunque, por supuesto, Harry recordaba los carteles, pero no con quiénes infiltró el Ministerio. Al fin, concluyó que lo hizo solo y sin ayuda. Estos volantes, sin embargo, decían "Se busca por conspiración en contra del Ministerio. Recompensa: un millón de Galeones, vivo o muerto". Arriba de los grandes caracteres en negro, había una fotografía en blanco y negro de él mismo, con cicatriz y todo. El Ministerio lo hacía ver como si fuese un asesino serial o un peligroso narcotraficante.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Harry habría sufrido un ataque de risa tal que le faltaría aire en los pulmones para continuar riéndose, pero justo en esa coyuntura, no era para nada gracioso. El Auror escuchó pasos acercándose desde ambas direcciones, pasos que se acercaban al trote, y entendió que debía irse cuanto antes del Ministerio de la Magia. No sabía por qué, ni en qué Universo había ido a parar, pero era un fugitivo de la justicia y él no tenía ninguna intención de caer en manos de quién sabe quién. Se atrevió a pensar, mientras se acercaba a una de las chimeneas, que algo pasó en ese lugar, que alguien realmente indeseable tomó el control de la sede del gobierno mágico en Inglaterra. Ahora, el siguiente paso era descubrir quién fue y cómo lo hizo.

Harry estaba a punto de alcanzar una chimenea cuando un sonido de metal rozando con piedra le hizo mirar al frente. Un segundo más tarde, la chimenea estaba bloqueada por barras de metal. Los Aurors se acercaban rápidamente y Harry supo que no tenía escapatoria. Frustrado y enojado, golpeó las barras que lo separaban de su escape y, para su sorpresa, éstas volaron lejos, arrastrándose por el enlosado del Atrio con un chirrido que hacía sangrar las orejas. Harry no tenía tiempo para entender qué demonios ocurrió; se escurrió entre las llamas de la chimenea justo cuando un encantamiento aturdidor volaba en dirección a su cabeza.

Dos minutos después, Harry se mezclaba con la gente, alejándose del Ministerio, buscando un lugar desde el cual viajar hasta su casa. Su reciente incursión le hizo entender que su hogar ya no era un lugar seguro; debía emigrar de allá, debía convertirse en un nómada si quería evadir captura por parte de sus anteriores empleadores. El ex Auror supo que iba a necesitar sólo ropa y dinero y también entendió que lo segundo iba a ser imposible de conseguir. Acceder a su bóveda particular en Gringotts sería algo parecido a pintarse un blanco en el trasero porque todo depósito o giro de cualquier cuenta requería identificación… el resto no requería demasiadas explicaciones. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a robar dinero para comer. Harry se estaba quedando con pocas opciones; luego recordó que tenía algo de dinero en la casa. Fue a su dormitorio, abrió un cajón y extrajo un saco pequeño lleno de monedas de oro. Acto seguido, tomó una mochila y puso en ella la ropa que cupiera en ella. Iba a irse de la casa cuando recordó la pila de documentos que yacían sobre un mueble en la cocina, esos con el nombre de Ginny Weasley en ellos. No sabía por qué, pero cuando vio el nombre escrito en uno de los documentos, lo asaltó una profunda tristeza. ¿De dónde provenía aquella emoción? Pero Harry juzgó que, dada la situación, no era el lugar ni el tiempo adecuado para pensar en eso. Abrió la mochila y comprimió lo más que pudo la ropa en ésta para meter los pergaminos dentro, cuidando que ninguno se doblara o se rompiera. Aunque en un principio tenía presupuestado arrojarlos al basurero más cercano, la naturaleza general de los documentos hizo que reconsiderara su decisión inicial.

Pero lo que todavía no terminaba de procesar era la aparición de esa mujer llamada Hermione. ¿Por qué lo conocía? Recordaba haber afirmado cosas sin sentido: ¿en qué momento él estuvo casado con ella? ¿En qué maldito instante tuvieron una hija? ¿Y cuándo demonios hicieron el amor en las nubes? La única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que esa mujer era una especie de aprovechadora que usaba cualquier excusa para quizá sacarle algo de dinero. No era raro que, en la revolución feminista y las leyes que se aprobaron para favorecer al género femenino, existieran mujeres que se aprovechaban de las nuevas reglas del juego para dejar prácticamente en la bancarrota a los hombres. Y ellos protestaban en contra de las leyes pro-mujeres, alegando que los políticos estaban inclinando demasiado la balanza a favor de ellas y que ellos estaban pagando un precio muy alto por ello. Grupos feministas replicaban que las mujeres habían sufrido peores horrores en el pasado a manos de los hombres y que lo que les estaba pasando era poco menos que una palmada en el trasero en comparación con el baño de sangre de la Inquisición. Las mujeres iban a tardar en olvidar la caza de brujas durante la Edad Media y, en especial, el Malleus Maleficarum, el libro que permitió la caza, tortura y posterior ejecución de cinco millones de mujeres.

Harry decidió que esa tal Hermione estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la legislación vigente para obtener dinero a costa de él y le puso el punto final a la cuestión. El ex Auror se colgó la mochila a la espalda y salió de su casa. Tenía la nefasta impresión que nunca la volvería a ver otra vez. Ahuyentando la repentina sensación de pesadumbre que ensombreció por momentos su semblante, Harry desapareció con un estampido al que nadie prestó atención, su rumbo incierto.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que pisaba terreno prohibido. El Templo del Dragón, por ley sagrada, no permitía el paso a miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero Hermione Granger estaba allí, la mismísima líder de la orden, mirando en todas direcciones, viendo hombres en armadura acercándose a ella. Incluso los hombres de terno y corbata que la llevaron a ese lugar vestían sus armaduras. Pocos minutos pasaron para que la que alguna vez fue jefa de investigación de alguna biblioteca perdida en los recovecos más profundos de su memoria se viera rodeada por hombres en armadura. Acto seguido, varios de ellos se apartaron para dar paso a tres sujetos de aspecto poderoso. El que iba al centro captó inmediatamente la atención de Hermione porque se trataba de una cara conocida pero que, por lo mismo, no dejaba de ser desconcertante. La conclusión de la líder de la Orden del Fénix sonaba disparatada.

_Sirius Black encabeza el Clan del Dragón._

-Hermione Nárwen –pronunció Sirius Black con una evidente expresión de alivio-. Es una dicha inenarrable verla con vida. Permítame presentarse. Soy el líder del Clan del Dragón y mi nombre es Warbringer. Como usted ya sabe, el deber de todos estos hombres rodeándola es protegerla con sus vidas si es necesario. Dado que Barad Nársil yace en ruinas, el Templo del Dragón será su residencia mientras esta crisis dure.

Hermione apenas hizo caso de las palabras de Warbringer. Su cabeza parecía haber sido sacudida por un terremoto. Harry no la recordaba para nada. Esa frase parecía ocupar todo su pensamiento. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza? Sabía que eran preguntas fútiles. El daño ya estaba hecho. Hermione quería llorar, pero las lágrimas parecían tener problemas para rodar desde sus ojos. El mundo alrededor de ella estaba perdiendo sentido a cada segundo que pasaba. Hizo la cuenta, la dolorosa cuenta.

Ron, su primer novio, había sufrido una muerte terrible por motivos hasta ese instante desconocidos. Pero ahora estaba con vida, inconsciente, pero vivo. Neville yacía en la cama de algún hospital, con la mente totalmente revuelta y Harry no parecía tener recuerdo alguno de su relación con ella. Definitivamente, Hermione Jane Granger tenía una suerte fatal con el amor.

-¿Por qué Harry no me recuerda?

Warbringer percibió la amargura en el tono de voz de la única mujer en todo el templo y juzgó que le debía una explicación. Después de todo, fueron sus acciones las que hacían sentir a Hermione tan miserable.

-Mi deber es proteger a la Orden del Fénix por cualquier medio necesario –dijo el Caballero del Dragón de Fuego, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de Hermione. Él la conocía personalmente y no quería hacerle daño con una explicación directa de lo que ocurrió-. Borré la memoria de Harry para que no pudiera recordar nada acerca de la Orden del Fénix ni el Clan del Dragón. Él ya puso en peligro el conocimiento que juramos proteger. Sabemos que él y tú estaban juntos y que se amaban. Ese es un crimen capital dentro del círculo de nuestro clan y se paga con el destierro y la remoción de todo recuerdo vinculado con éste-. Warbringer trató de no sentirse mal al vislumbrar el rostro de Hermione, contorsionado por la tristeza y la desolación, pero era imposible. Existía un mandato más prioritario que la orden del Maestro del Clan del Dragón, y esa era una orden directa del líder de la Orden del Fénix-. ¿Usted… lo amaba, Hermione Nárwen?

Hermione sintió que esa pregunta batía todos los records de estupidez existentes. Su amor por Harry era tan obvio como el hecho que estaba respirando. ¿Es que esos brutos en armadura nunca han estado enamorados en sus vidas? Pero por supuesto. El Clan del Dragón era una hermandad de guerreros y sólo vivían para luchar, no para amar.

-¡Escúchame, Warbringer! Esto es lo que vas a hacer a continuación –dijo Hermione con una repentina furia corriendo a través de sus venas como lava ardiente-. Vas a reintegrar a Harry como Caballero del Dragón de Aire en este mismo momento.

-Pero… Hermione Nárwen. No se puede. Harry no tiene ningún derecho a poseerla y ese es un crimen en contra de las más básicas ideologías del Clan del Dragón. Ninguno de nuestros hombres tiene derecho sobre usted y lo sabe. Imagine por un momento que usted y uno de mis guerreros se unen en matrimonio. ¿Qué es lo que pasaría? Existiría un gran riesgo que el conocimiento que la Orden del Fénix ha guardado por generaciones se pierda por completo. Además, también debe tener en cuenta que un custodio y un protector llamarían mucho la atención si alguna vez se juntan. Por eso es importante que ambas facciones estén separadas y no se note la relación de una sobre otra. En el momento en que existe una relación entre dos miembros de cada facción, nuestros enemigos habrán encontrado una debilidad. Imagine, Hermione Nárwen, que usted es capturada por operativos de la Orden de Merlín y la obligan a hablar; sabrán de su relación sentimental y, como ellos conocen las leyes de la Orden del Fénix, bastará con diseminar el rumor para dividir a los custodios y a los protectores. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó en esta ocasión y, por culpa de su amor por Harry, casi destruyó el conocimiento que guarda. Y, como no tengo autoridad para hacerle cualquier cosa, me vi forzado a desterrar del clan a Harry.

Warbringer esperaba que la extensa explicación convenciera a Hermione que era un error restituir el rango de Caballero del Dragón de Aire. Pero no fue así. Ella mantuvo una expresión de frío desdén hacia el Maestro del Clan del Dragón. No estaba dispuesta a perder otro novio por culpa de tecnicismos pasados de moda.

-Bastante detallada tu explicación, Sirius, pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a Harry. Lo amo, más de lo que ustedes se imaginan y, les digo ahora y siempre, que estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi propia vida por tenerlo de vuelta. Así que espero que ustedes me ahorren tener que sacrificarme para volver a estar con él.

Nadie dijo nada. El mutismo era tan denso que podía escucharse en la forma de un zumbido agudo. Warbringer se sentía como un jefe que se encontrara con un empleado descontento con su gestión y, siendo el Caballero del Dragón de Fuego, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error, uno que podría darle la victoria en bandeja de plata a la Orden de Merlín. Los minutos se hacían cada vez más tensos a causa del silencio, pero éste fue roto por unos pasos pesados que avanzaban en dirección a Hermione. Ella miró hacia el frente y vio a uno de los Aratar acercarse a ella. A juzgar por la barba blanca y la expresión serena de su rostro, supo que se trataba del Caballero del Dragón de Tierra, el más sabio y veterano de los Maestros de los Elementos.

-Hermione Nárwen –comenzó Chainbreaker con una voz profunda como las profundidades de la tierra-. Antes de ir al asunto de mi interés, quiero manifestar que me abstuve de castigar a Stormrider con el exilio por las razones que voy a manifestar a continuación.

_Por fin alguien con sentido común_ se dijo Hermione.

-Cuando finalizó la ceremonia de iniciación de Stormrider, lo escuché pronunciar un juramento distinto a todo lo que he visto en mi larga estancia como Caballero del Dragón de Tierra. Para resumir, él dijo que sus deseos iban a estar por encima de las leyes del Clan del Dragón y que pagaría con gusto con su vida si su juramento lo llevara a tomar tan drástica decisión. Cuando Tiderunner enunció el crimen de Stormrider, entendí que el juramento del Caballero del Dragón de Aire no fue a la ligera ni fue en vano. Y entiendo lo suficiente acerca del amor pasional para saber que lo que hay entre ustedes no es algo común. Creo que lo que siente Stormrider le va a permitir protegerte de una forma en que ninguno de nosotros lo podría hacer.

-¿Y qué le hizo permanecer neutral?

-La razón es simple. Warbringer y Tiderunner estaban a favor de la expulsión, así que mi voto a favor de Stormrider no serviría de nada y, como yo estaba en contra del destierro, decidí guardar silencio.

Hermione no dijo nada. Tal parecía que Chainbreaker era el único miembro del clan que parecía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y no quería perder a ese aliado producto de algún comentario estúpido.

-Warbringer es el Maestro del Clan del Dragón, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda tomar mis propias decisiones. Stormrider merece una segunda oportunidad para probarse a sí mismo y ganarse un lugar en este clan. De todos modos, nunca estuve a favor de expulsar a Harry del clan.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione, mostrando la primera sonrisa desde el desastroso encuentro con Harry en su casa.

Chainbreaker respondió-: Pero no sé si vuelva a recuperar la memoria. El encantamiento que usó Warbringer no es el usual que se emplea entre los magos porque el que fue usado en Harry es completamente irreversible. Todos los recuerdos concernientes a la Orden del Fénix y el Clan del Dragón ya no existen en su mente. Es como un formateo de bajo nivel a un disco duro.

Hermione sabía lo suficiente acerca de un formateo de bajo nivel para entender que nunca iba a hacer que la recordara otra vez. Probablemente no tenga recuerdos ni de Ginny, Neville, Cho, y todo lo que ocurrió desde la muerte de Ron. La desesperación volvió a cernirse sobre ella como una bandada de cuervos pero esta vez tenía un plan. Chainbreaker se dio cuenta que el custodio en jefe estaba sonriendo. Le preguntó qué le ocurría.

-Bueno, en realidad no importa que no recuerde nada de mí. Haré que sea mío otra vez.

Warbringer estaba oyendo la conversación entre Hermione y el Caballero del Dragón de Tierra, y no le gustó para nada lo que esos dos estaban acordando.

-¡Chainbreaker! Olvidas tu lugar. Yo no creo que sea sabio que Harry vuelva a este clan.

-Stormrider no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera tiene memoria de Hermione Nárwen. Creo que es seguro volver a incluirlo en nuestras filas, pero no sin prueba definitiva que merece un lugar en este templo.

-Ya oíste lo que dijo Hermione Nárwen. No sé cómo rayos esta joven pasó de ser alguien común a presidir la sociedad secreta más antigua de la historia mágica, pero creo que se está comportando de una forma muy temeraria. No puedo permitir que siga con esa actitud. ¡Va a terminar perdiendo el saber que tantos años ha permanecido intacto! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Chainbreaker?

-Yo lo sé mejor que nadie, Warbringer –repuso Chainbreaker calmadamente-. Pero también sé lo suficiente acerca de juramentos de corazón y Stormrider pronunció uno bastante apasionado, uno que lo guiaría a su destino.

-Yo también lo escuché, pero nunca creí que involucrara a Hermione Nárwen. Es peligroso.

-Ningún cambio está exento de riesgos Warbringer –dijo el Caballero del Dragón de Tierra con aplomo-. Y, si más no recuerdo, tú tomaste uno bastante grande tres años atrás, ¿lo recuerdas?

Quien presidía el Clan del Dragón recordaba bastante bien el peligroso juego que jugó hace tres años atrás. Una batalla dentro de una habitación cavernosa, maleficios volando por doquier, magos luchando contra otros, tipos con máscaras. Casi podía ver el maleficio asesino que casi lo envía al otro mundo. Y pensar que él había sido marcado meses atrás como el Maestro de un clan secreto de guerreros y necesitaba que cierta persona no supiera de aquel nombramiento hasta que fuese un adulto. Y, por esa razón, él debía desaparecer, pretender que estaba muerto. Harry Potter no debía saber que él, Sirius Black, era un miembro del Clan del Dragón hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad. El velo en el Departamento de Misterios era la coartada perfecta, pero ni él ni nadie en el mundo mágico sabían el propósito de ese artefacto y, pese a los riesgos, Sirius entró de todas maneras en el velo… el resto de la historia contaba de una desesperada carrera por la supervivencia a través de un mundo totalmente extraterrestre. Sirius tuvo mucha suerte de haber salido con vida de aquel infierno y eso fue mérito suficiente para encabezar el Clan del Dragón.

-Lo sé, pero esto es demasiado.

-No sé tú, Warbringer, pero yo pienso que Harry merece la oportunidad de volver a ser uno de nosotros. Me aseguraré personalmente que así sea.

-¡Tú no harás nada! Harry no volverá al Clan del Dragón para poner en peligro a Hermione Nárwen otra vez. Como Maestro del clan, te prohíbo que te pongas en contacto con Harry de ninguna forma.

Chainbreaker miró largo rato a Warbringer, como ponderándolo, midiéndolo. Al cabo de un rato respondió calmadamente-. Warbringer, eres mi superior y sé que debo obedecer tus decisiones sin cuestionamientos. Pero a veces pienso que eres demasiado joven para entender muchas cosas, como el juramento de Stormrider. Tal vez pienses que la magia se da con varitas y palabras raras, pero olvidas que algunas acciones y decisiones tienen poder propio y Stormrider pronunció un juramento que tendrá profundas ramificaciones en el futuro inmediato.

Warbringer apenas registró las palabras del Caballero del Dragón de Tierra. Lo único que captó a la perfección fue lo que Chainbreaker dijo acerca que él era muy joven.

-No me importa qué clase de juramento haya pronunciado Harry. Lo único que me interesa es que por culpa de esas palabras, el conocimiento de la Orden del Fénix está en serio peligro de desaparecer. Por eso, Hermione Nárwen se va a quedar aquí hasta que estar crisis haya pasado.

Unos pasos velados por el pasto se escucharon. Ambos Aratar giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Hermione plantarse delante de ambos hombres, una expresión de profunda decisión moldeando su cara.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Voy a permanecer aquí hasta que ya no haya peligro?

Warbringer perdió al instante su enojo.

-Es por su seguridad Hermione Nárwen. Debe entender que es peligroso allá afuera.

-¿Peligroso? –Hermione se acercó a Warbringer, olvidada del rango de ese hombre y le puso un dedo en su pecho-. ¡Peligroso! ¡Para tu información, Sirius Black, yo lo viví! ¡Si alguien tiene una idea de lo peligroso que es allá afuera soy yo! ¡Además, soy la única en este maldito mundo que sabe exactamente lo que está pasando en el mundo!

Warbringer quedó en silencio. Hermione Nárwen resoplaba a causa de sus anteriores gritos. Chainbreaker no decía nada y se limitaba a observar la escena, admirando en silencio la actitud de Hermione, la cual le recordaba a la primera líder de la Orden del Fénix, una mujer valiente y decidida a hacer lo que fuese necesario para proteger el preciado tesoro que dicha sociedad secreta ha guardado por generaciones y generaciones.

-¿Y si la matan?

-Volverá a resurgir de sus propias cenizas –respondió Chainbreaker con su acostumbrada parsimonia-. ¿No lo sabías Warbringer? Hermione tiene sangre de fénix corriendo por sus venas, así como Harry tiene sangre de dragón. Como puedes ver, Warbringer, hay cosas que no sabías acerca de estos dos individuos. Hermione volverá a renacer cada vez que muera y Harry tendrá una fuerza y resistencia fuera de lo común a toda clase de encantamientos. ¿Recuerdas que borraste su memoria a fuerza de hechizo? Puede que ahora no recuerde nada pero, dale un tiempo y serán sus emociones las que le hagan recuperar la memoria.

-¡Estás hablando estupideces! ¿Hermione Nárwen? ¿Sangre de fénix? ¿Qué locura es esa?

-Si ella quiere salir de este lugar, tú no eres nadie para impedírselo, Warbringer –dijo Chainbreaker en un tono perentorio, definitivo-. Y también deberías considerar darle una oportunidad a Harry para probar que él merece un lugar entre los Aratar.

El Caballero del Dragón de Aire iba a protestar, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Respiró profundamente y se fue calmando de a poco, mirando con ojos vesánicos a Chainbreaker y a Hermione.

-Está bien. Veo que no puedo disuadirlos. Hagan lo que les plazca. A veces creo que tú, Chainbreaker, olvidas quién está al mando en este lugar, pero también confío en tu buen juicio. Sin embargo, todavía creo que es un error dar carta blanca a Hermione Nárwen para hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Hermione agradeció la nueva postura de Warbringer y, con una última mirada hacia Chainbreaker, ella se dirigió hacia la salida del Templo del Dragón, pero la puerta fue bloqueada por Tiderunner, el Caballero del Dragón de Agua.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-Déjala, Tiderunner –ordenó Warbringer-. Hermione Nárwen ya no está bajo nuestra protección. Así lo decidió ella y nosotros honraremos su palabra.

Tiderunner se apartó de la puerta a regañadientes y Hermione, dirigiéndole un guiño burlón al Caballero del Dragón de Agua, salió del Templo del Dragón, con un objetivo bastante claro como definitivo. Además, Harry no llegaría lejos sin ella, no sin sus extensos conocimientos.

* * *

El Secretario de Defensa nunca había visto algo como lo que estaba viendo por la pantalla de su computadora personal. Se suponía que debía responder a una furiosa pregunta por parte del capitán Richard Rowland, algo relacionado con la construcción de alguna instalación militar en la luna, pero no esperó que hubiera gente a su alrededor, gente a la que él conocía personalmente. Era sencillamente inconcebible, pero allí estaban, personas que supuestamente debían estar muertas pululaban alrededor del capitán Rowland y él parecía no darse por enterado de aquellas extrañas presencias.

David Solomon, Secretario de Defensa desde hace unos diez años, había sufrido trágicas pérdidas en los tiempos de la Operación Tormenta del Desierto a principios de los noventa. La mala suerte parecía no tener fin. Sus tres hijos luchaban en esa guerra, en el frente nada menos. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que una emboscada con coche bomba por parte del enemigo se llevó a los tres retoños del secretario de un solo golpe. David no lo creyó hasta que, cerca del fin de la batalla, los féretros llegaron a una base aérea innominada y uno de los hombres más poderosos del país sintió todo el peso de la verdad, tan pesada que lo envió de rodillas sobre el frío concreto, lamentándose por el destino de sus tres hijos. Pero la mala racha todavía tenía una última carta que mostrar.

La esposa del Secretario de Defensa tenía una malformación congénita en su corazón que no le permitía realizar esfuerzos demasiado grandes o recibir sorpresas muy repentinas. Él, sabiendo lo que podría pasar si le contaba la verdad a su mujer al pie de la letra y de forma brusca y directa, ideó una forma de contárselo de forma gradual, para que ella no sufriera tanto y su corazón no pagara las consecuencias. Pero él no contó con los medios: la noticia que los tres hijos del Secretario de Defensa estaban entre las bajas que sufrió su país en la guerra fue mostrada de forma implacable en más de cien millones de televisores a lo largo y ancho de la nación. Como era natural, ella vio la noticia, narrada de forma tan fría e imparcial que su corazón no tuvo oportunidad alguna. El golpe emocional fue tan repentino como el ataque relámpago de Alemania sobre Polonia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Diez minutos más tarde, el Secretario de Defensa trotaba a lado de la camilla que acarreaba a su mujer a lo largo de un austero pasillo esterilizado de hospital. Ella llevaba diez minutos de paro cardíaco y sufría de una aguda fibrilación ventricular. Diez golpes eléctricos más tarde, los médicos entendieron que era demasiado tarde. La hora de la muerte fue a las dos y media de la tarde, más o menos.

Esa condenada guerra había barrido con su familia, con la familia de un hombre cuyo trabajo consistía en defender los intereses de su nación. Más allá del tormento y del dolor, mientras contemplaba los ataúdes de su esposa y sus tres hijos descender hacia sus lugares definitivos de descanso, David entendió que la guerra no tenía ganadores; sólo perdedores, hombres muertos y hombres destrozados y, desde ese entonces, juró trabajar más duro y firme para evitar la guerra a toda costa; él ya había padecido las consecuencias de ésta y no deseaba que ninguna familia pasara por el calvario que él debió soportar hace casi diez años atrás.

Y, para lograr aquella hazaña, David Solomon reunió a los mejores ingenieros militares para que diseñaran un tipo de arma que paralizaría a los enemigos de miedo, un arma que su mera existencia disuadiera de potenciales agresores de atacar. Eventualmente, después de dos meses de arduo trabajo mental, uno de los ingenieros tuvo una idea tan brillante como aterradora. Habló de un arma de tal poder destructivo que naciones enteras sucumbirían ante ellos pero que al mismo tiempo no tenía efectos secundarios, tales como fuego o radiación. Tan poderosa como una bomba atómica pero sin los molestos efectos colaterales de usar elementos fisionables como combustible. Cuando David Solomon vio la simulación por computadora del arma en acción, no hizo otra cosa que aplaudir al ingeniero militar. Ese hombre había inventado un nuevo tipo de arma de destrucción masiva.

David Solomon volvió del abismo de sus recuerdos y escrutó el rostro impaciente del capitán Rowland. Tanto tiempo divagando por sus tragedias personales hizo que casi no reconociera al hombre de la pantalla.

-¿Y bien? Espero por una explicación señor Solomon. Como jefe de un departamento de inteligencia no me gusta que me oculten cosas, así que vamos hablando luego.

-No sé de qué rayos estás hablando Richard, pero no voy a tolerar que alguien se pase por el trasero mi cargo –rugió David Solomon, todavía observando las extrañas y a la vez familiares formas deambulando por la oficina del capitán Rowland-. Y quiero saber qué hacen esas… cosas en su despacho.

La sonrisa de petulancia que mostró el capitán Rowland hizo que el secretario Solomon se pusiese en alerta.

-Me temo, señor secretario, que usted no está en posición de hacer demandas –dijo el capitán Rowland con una extraña entonación siniestra en su voz-. Mire atentamente a mí alrededor. Me imagino que reconoce a las personas que están junto a mí.

-No juegue conmigo capitán.

-Oh no, señor Solomon. Le aseguro que esto no es ningún juego. Usted me da la información que necesito y me aseguraré personalmente que estas personas lleguen a usted sanas y salvas.

-Pero… ¡pero ellos están muertos!

-Es ahí donde se equivoca, señor Solomon –repuso el capitán Rowland con una voz diabólicamente cantarina-. Los está viendo en este preciso momento y, a juzgar por lo que estoy viendo, están muy vivos. Voy a repetir mi petición una vez más, secretario Solomon, sólo para que no hayan dudas. Dígame qué demonios está construyendo el gobierno en la luna y su familia encontrará el camino de vuelta a su vida.

* * *

Harry lavaba su cuerpo en el bajo Támesis, veinte kilómetros al oeste de Londres, su ropa oculta en unos matorrales para que a nadie se le ocurriese robarla y dejarlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. El reflejo del agua mansa mostraba su espalda y, con ella, la extraña cicatriz de un dragón a punto de despegar del suelo. La forma del dragón era bastante peculiar, diferente a todas las especies de dragones que conocía. Desde que lo vio por primera vez en el reflejo del agua mientras se bañaba sintió curiosidad por saber a qué especie pertenecía. Tenía el hocico de un Galés Verde, las alas correosas de un Ridgeback Noruego, el morro de un Colacuerno Húngaro, las patas de un Hocicorto Sueco y el cuerpo aerodinámico de un Berserker Rumano. Harry no tenía idea de cómo había aparecido ese tatuaje en su espalda ni qué especie de dragón era aquel, ni tampoco esperaba saberlo alguna vez, pero se trataba de algo que no debería estar allí y eso le preocupaba un poco. Necesitaba hallar a alguien que tuviera vasto conocimiento acerca de dragones, alguien que pudiera decirle qué era exactamente lo que tenía en su espalda.

Harry terminó de bañarse y halló su ropa exactamente donde la había dejado. Pensaba en los dragones, en esos animales poderosos e irracionales y en la ocasión en que un amigo suyo le había manifestado el deseo de criar uno…

Segundos más tarde, ocurrió la epifanía. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Había alguien, un amigo suyo más encima, que tenía un amplio conocimiento acerca de todas las criaturas mágicas en existencia, sobre todo, las más peligrosas. De hecho, mientras más colmillos, garras y escamas tuviesen, mejor para él. Harry se vistió de forma apresurada, aunque cuidando que los documentos no se estropeasen, tomó su mochila y, con un estampido como el de una escopeta, se transportó cerca del único lugar en Inglaterra donde podía encontrar la respuesta del misterio de su tatuaje.


	3. El fin justifica los medios

**Capítulo III: El fin justifica los medios**

Era un cliché en muchas narraciones el momento en que uno dice "y lo primero que dijo, vio o escuchó", pero este no era el caso. Harry al, aparecer en la estación desierta de Hogsmeade y caminó hacia el portal coronado con cerdos alados, no vio, escuchó ni dijo nada, porque el paisaje delante de sus ojos bloqueó todos sus sentidos. Era sencillamente imposible, irreal, seguramente tenía que ser un sueño, porque Hogwarts no podía yacer en ruinas en medio de un gigantesco agujero circular en el suelo. La inquietante sensación tardó unos cuantos segundos en desaparecer y, cuando lo hizo, Harry sintió que otro agujero se formaba en su estómago. Mil años de historia borrados del mapa por, suponía él, un misil nuclear. El cráter era demasiado uniforme como para ser creado por una bomba convencional. Trozos de roca yacían desparramados alrededor del cráter y algunas piezas de armadura también. Harry miró en todas direcciones pero todo lo que podía ver era destrucción; incluso la casa de Hagrid el guardabosques se había convertido en un montón de astillas debido a la onda expansiva del estallido. De golpe, Harry recordó el propósito de su visita y buscó entre los escombros, pero no había cadáveres. Aquello era extraño.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid! ¡Dónde estás!

Harry se internó en el Bosque Prohibido, el cual ya no lucía como antes. Muchos árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz a causa de la onda de choque y otros fueron quebrados y los troncos estaban apilados de forma irregular sobre el suelo del bosque. Sólo trescientos metros más al interior de la floresta los árboles se mostraban intactos, aunque con muchas hojas caídas. También había muchos cuerpos de animales muertos, algunos centauros y un unicornio que fue atravesado de lado a lado por un tronco errante, sangre plateada había salpicado en todas direcciones y Harry, no sin arcadas, pudo ver lo que parecía ser un saco de color carne embadurnado en sangre plateada.

Dios, ¿es ése un órgano de unicornio?

Se trataba de la escena más brutal que jamás contempló en lo que iba de su vida. Un animal tan bello hecho pedazos por el poder del átomo, más arcadas, daba mucha rabia darse cuenta que un ser inocente tenía que pagar con su vida por culpa de personas sin conciencia.

Las hojas de los arbustos cercanos susurraban. Alguien se acercaba. Harry no tenía forma de saber si era amigo o enemigo. Buscó su varita, pero no estaba en su bolsillo. ¡Horror! ¿Dónde mierda estaba su varita? Los arbustos se removían más que antes. Nervioso, Harry se palpó sus ropas, pero nada indicaba que su principal herramienta como mago estuviese en algún sitio.

Una figura enorme emergió de los arbustos, armado con una ballesta y flechas colgando a su espalda. Vestía ropas de cuero y tenía una barba muy espesa. Harry sintió que sus nervios flotaban lejos de él porque podía reconocer esa barba y esa enorme anatomía en cualquier parte, pero seguía preocupado a causa de no tener su varita. Siempre se había sentido particularmente vulnerable sin su único medio de defensa.

-¡Harry! ¡Sólo han pasado tres semanas, pero para mí fue una eternidad!

La voz del guardabosque, Hagrid, podría cruzar un campo de fútbol y aun así ser perfectamente audible. Harry pegó un brinco cuando escuchó hablar a su amigo del colegio.

-Oh, Hagrid. Pensé que estabas… ya sabes…

-¿Vaporizado? –Hagrid lucía de buen humor pese a lo triste del entorno-. Por poco lo estoy. Grawp, hace una semana atrás, encontró pareja. Bueno, yo se la llevé desde las montañas y, parece que está teniendo algo de… bueno… acción. Ya sabes cómo son los gigantes para todo. Uno sabe cuándo dos gigantes están…

-Teniendo sexo –finalizó Harry sin sentirse avergonzado en lo absoluto, aunque no tenía ni la más leve idea de por qué, si nunca lo había experimentado.

-De cualquier forma, uno se da cuenta de eso aun estando a cientos de metros de distancia –dijo Hagrid poniéndose escarlata en sus mejillas. Harry supo que a su gran amigo le daba vergüenza hablar del tema por razones distintas al repentino deseo de Grawp por procrear-. El punto es que fui a ver qué estaba pasando. Los animales estaban asustados por el jaleo, eso puedo asegurártelo. Cuando estaba por encontrar a Grawp, sentí un estampido tan fuerte que me envió volando unos treinta metros. Todo estaba temblando. Vi animales ser rebanados por la mitad por una fuerza invisible, árboles doblarse, hojas volar en todas direcciones. Cuando todo acabó, me puse de pie y supe que algo malo había ocurrido, sólo que nunca pensé que fuera tan malo.

-Fue un misil nuclear –dijo Harry con una voz tan baja que casi podía pasar por un susurro-. Un misil nuclear destruyó Hogwarts por entero.

Hagrid tenía una cara de confusión grabada en piedra.

-Es un tipo de arma muggle muy destructiva. Nada que nosotros los magos tenemos es tan poderoso. Piensa que Hogwarts está rodeado de encantamientos defensivos, no se puede ubicar en un mapa y cualquier objeto electrónico deja de funcionar en los alrededores del colegio. Pienso que la única forma en que un misil pueda alcanzar Hogwarts es que alguien conozca de antemano su posición, alguien que no es mago, aunque todavía no sé quién.

Hagrid tenía la boca abierta. Segundos después halló la voz nuevamente.

-Y yo creí que los muggles eran unos debiluchos que no saben cómo defenderse de los maleficios. Nunca pensé que tendrían esa clase de armamento.

-Pero ese no es el propósito de mi visita –dijo Harry, sonando apurado. No quería pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar de muerte y destrucción, sin mencionar la radiación derivada de un estallido nuclear-. Necesito de tu experiencia con criaturas mágicas, sobre todo, con dragones.

-¿Dragones? ¿Quieres criar uno? No creo que sea el mejor momento para eso Harry.

-Sí, mira quién habla –respondió Harry sarcásticamente-, como si tú no hubieras tenido el mismo deseo antes. Pero no está en mis planes criar un dragón, sino que necesito tu experiencia para identificar un dragón, una especie que jamás he visto antes.

Hagrid sufrió una rápida y radical transformación. De estar preocupado por la suerte de muchos animales en el Bosque Prohibido, pasó al más absoluto entusiasmo. Le encantaba hablar de dragones, sobre todo de especies poco conocidas.

-¿Quieres mi experiencia? ¡La tienes muchacho! Dime, ¿en qué puede servirte un humilde ex empleado como yo?

Harry se sintió más relajado cuando entendió que Hagrid estaba dispuesto a cooperar al cien por ciento.

-Tengo un tatuaje de un dragón en mi espalda. No sé cómo rayos llegó ahí, pero creo que jamás he visto una especie como la que tengo dibujada sobre mi piel. Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo y me digas tu opinión.

Harry se quitó la aparatosa túnica de Auror, pensando que tal vez debería deshacerse de ella y se levantó la sudadera y la camisa que llevaba debajo. Hagrid se inclinó, no sin dificultad debido a su tamaño, y vio el tatuaje en la espalda de Harry, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Harry sintió carne de gallina cuando sintió un aire frío tocar la piel que tenía expuesta. Segundos más tarde supo que Hagrid estaba soplando sobre su espalda a modo de broma.

-No es gracioso Hagrid –dijo Harry entre dientes.

-Bueno, lo que estoy viendo tampoco es para la risa –repuso Hagrid, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Harry cubrió su espalda con la ropa que llevaba puesta y giró sobre sus talones para encarar a su amigo con un evidente signo de interrogación en su rostro-. Tu dragón es diferente a todo lo conocido, como si fuese una mezcla de muchas especies.

-Dios, no me di cuenta para nada –dijo Harry con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz-. ¿Qué especie es?

-Bueno –comenzó Hagrid, sin saber cómo decirle la increíble verdad a Harry. Lo que tenía su amigo en la espalda volvería loco a cualquier paleontólogo, sea éste mago o muggle-. Es simplemente desconcertante. Este dragón que tienes tatuado en tu espalda… es una especie ya extinta. Según la taxonomía existente actualmente, se trata de un Cuerno Plateado Ruso, pero los registros paleontológicos basados en excavaciones realizadas en el Cáucaso hace varios años atrás sugiere que esta especie en particular data de más de cien millones de años en el pasado, durante el Jurásico.

-Espera un momento Hagrid –interrumpió Harry, no estando seguro de haber entendido bien-. ¿Me estás tratando de decir que el dragón que tengo dibujado en mi espalda tiene cien mil milenios de antigüedad?

Hagrid asintió levemente.

-Santo Dios –exclamó Harry, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado-. No tenía idea que existían dragones que viviesen en épocas tan remotas como el Jurásico. ¡Seguramente convivieron con dinosaurios esas criaturas!

-Nadie ha encontrado huesos de esos dragones –continuó Hagrid como si Harry no estuviese para nada desconcertado-. Los paleontólogos suponen que se trata de esa especie más por la forma del lugar donde se presume que estuvo fosilizado. Lo extraño es que hay rastros minerales por toda la excavación, trozos de una extraña clase de diamante que, expuesto a la luz del sol, adquiere un color celeste, como astillas. Los únicos restos óseos que se encontraron pertenecían a criaturas que el dragón digería en su estómago porque tenían evidencias de corrosión química típica de los ácidos fuertes.

Harry, como si algo superior a él se lo impusiera, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sintió algo duro en el fondo de éste. Lo tomó y lo extrajo, mostrándoselo a Hagrid. El ex Auror no tenía idea de por qué tenía ese objeto en su poder pero, a juzgar por la mirada petrificada y desconcertada de Hagrid, Harry supo que se trataba de algo muy, pero muy importante.

* * *

El secretario de Defensa todavía temblaba a causa de la terrorífica entrevista con el capitán Rowland. No sabía cómo demonios había ocurrido, pero a través de la pantalla de cristal líquido pudo ver al resto de su familia dando vueltas alrededor del Jefe de Inteligencia. David Solomon tenía recuerdos muy vívidos de sus hijos y esposa ser enterrados en el mismo cementerio pero lo que vio en la oficina del capitán Rowland desafiaba toda lógica. Incluso sus hijos lo llamaron "papá" y su esposa lo llamó por su nombre, manifestando su deseo de volver a casa y rehacer sus vidas. La razón de David le decía que todo era un sucio montaje para manipularlo y obligarlo a revelar el arma secreta que el gobierno estaba construyendo en la Luna, pero su instinto pataleaba dentro de su propia cabeza, vociferando que su familia estaba de vuelta y que la pesadilla estaba por llegar a su fin. Recordó el acuerdo que hizo con el desconocido para que la información permaneciera un secreto.

-¿Secretario David Solomon? –La voz al otro lado de la línea era suave, persuasiva. No llevaba implícita amenaza alguna, como si quien llamaba estuviese de su lado antes que frente a él-. Le llamo para hacerle una advertencia acerca de su pequeño proyecto.

David recordaba sentirse ultrajado a la mención de su "pequeño proyecto". Porque esa empresa podría calificarse de cualquier modo, menos de pequeña. El proyecto Asgard consistía en el desarrollo de un arma que iba a redefinir el concepto de "arma de destrucción masiva" y estaba succionando un total de cincuenta billones de dólares en investigación, materiales y lanzamientos espaciales, sin mencionar los sueldos de más de mil personas. Se trataba de la inversión en desarrollo armamentista más cara de la historia, pero prometía asegurar la paz mundial, algo que no tenía precio alguno.

El beneficio sería infinitamente superior a la inversión.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-No se haga el tonto, señor Solomon –advirtió el hombre quien llamaba con el mismo tono conciliador con el que comenzó la conversación-. Ambos sabemos de lo que estamos dialogando. Mi punto es que el proyecto Asgard, tarde o temprano, va a acabar en los noticieros de todo el mundo, y ambos no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

David no dijo nada. Estaba estupefacto. ¿Cómo rayos el mundo podía enterarse de uno de los secretos mejor guardados del gobierno? No alcanzaba a imaginar cómo se podía lograr eso.

-Señor Solomon. ¿Cómo mierda va a esperar que Asgard permanezca secreto si cualquier aficionado con un telescopio puede ver lo que está haciendo en la Luna? Eso sin mencionar a los astrónomos que día a día observan la Luna en busca de fenómenos extraños, con todas sus capacidades de obtener imágenes de alta resolución. Estoy seguro que los aficionados van a pensar que el gobierno está construyendo una base lunar y el Departamento de Defensa va a alentar los rumores. ¿Recuerda Roswell?

David Solomon no necesitaba ninguna ayuda de memoria para ese brillante esquema. Fue su padre, William Solomon, por ese entonces un coronel de la fuerza aérea nacional, al que se le ocurrió toda esa conspiración. Resultaba que en el año 1947, la nación comenzó un proyecto que involucraba el lanzamiento de globos aerostáticos con equipos diseñados para captar detonaciones de bombas nucleares a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La idea era espiar las pruebas atómicas de la Unión Soviética en los albores de la Guerra Fría, pero uno de estos globos erró fuera de curso y se estrelló en un campo, donde un campesino encontró los restos. Los materiales usados y la tecnología lucían muy avanzadas para ese tiempo y el gobierno temió una fuga crítica de información clasificada. Lo último que quería el Departamento de Defensa era que los soviéticos supieran que estaban espiando sus pruebas con bombas de fisión, pero el gobierno no contó con la conclusión de la prensa. Según ésta, la única explicación para la extraña aeronave estrellada era que provenía de otro planeta y, de esa forma, la locura por los extraterrestres comenzó. William, dándose cuenta temprano que podía usar aquello a favor del gobierno, alentó los rumores en lugar de acallarlos, planeando fugas de información que alimentaran la curiosidad de la gente. Ahora, cada vez que un ciudadano cualquiera viese un objeto extraño en el cielo, lo único que tenía que hacer el gobierno era ventilar el mismo rumor de siempre, y así ad infinitum.

-Bueno, los aficionados creerán cualquier cosa –convino David Solomon, saliendo bruscamente de sus memorias-. Por ese lado no creo que haya problema alguno.

-Pero los astrónomos son más inteligentes que los aficionados y van a saber de inmediato que algo pasa allá arriba, sin importar lo que les digamos –replicó el hombre al otro lado de la línea, ahora sonando un poco más impaciente-. Apenas vean la estructura en la Luna, van a hacer preguntas muy incómodas y en menos de lo que se imagina, Asgard aparecerá en los noticieros de todo el mundo. Grupos pacifistas saldrán a protestar, gente menos conciliadora va a causar desórdenes, el caos se apoderará de las ciudades y todo por unas cuantas fotografías. Ah, por supuesto, grupos terroristas y agencias de Inteligencia hostiles podrían enterarse y los hackers robarían los planos. Creo que no será necesario seguir.

David Solomon supo que su interlocutor tenía razón. Cualquier imagen de alta resolución que mostrase la estructura en la Luna pondría las preguntas al aire. El gobierno negaría la existencia del proyecto y vendría con una historia inventada acerca de lo que podría ser eso, pero habrá gente culta que no se iba a tragar semejante cuento de hadas y las piezas de un dominó colosal comenzarían a caer, dejando un calamitoso legado detrás.

-Bueno, ¿y qué espera que haga? ¿Cancelar el proyecto? ¿Perder billones de dólares por culpa de una manada de astrónomos desconfiados?

-No creo que sea necesario cancelar algo tan ambicioso, señor Solomon –dijo el interlocutor, sonando como si él mismo tuviese un plan ya elaborado- Le voy a ayudar con este problema.

La propuesta del desconocido fue inesperada, pero el Secretario de Defensa sabía cómo manejar situaciones como la que acababa de presentarse. El gobierno no aceptaba ayuda de civiles en sus asuntos militares e iba a declarar su postura cuando el interlocutor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ustedes los militares siempre tratan de resolver los problemas por la fuerza. Pero la solución que yo le estoy mencionando, señor Solomon, es mucho más sutil que apuntar un arma a un astrónomo. No tendrá que matar a absolutamente nadie y sus secretos permanecerán a salvo.

Tentadora la oferta se dijo David Solomon pero la experiencia le enseñó que semejantes ofrecimientos siempre tenían un pero o algún tipo de garantía de la que él no tenía idea.

-¿Trata de extorsionarme, señor Quienquiera Que Sea?

-No dije que usted me diese algo a cambio. Éste es un favor que haré gratis, sin condiciones, sin garantías por su parte, sin peros. Créame que a mí también me interesa que su proyecto se vea coronado por el éxito y es por esa razón que quiero asegurarme que todo salga como la seda.

-¿Y a qué viene el interés?

El interlocutor no respondió por varios segundos. Parecía ponderar su respuesta, como tratando de decidir cuánto decir y cómo. Luego de lo parecieron minutos, quien llamaba habló en un tono definitivo, perentorio-. Bueno, digamos que sus intereses y los míos no son muy diferentes.

-No voy a aceptar su ayuda si no me dice por qué le interesa que Asgard vea la luz.

El interlocutor lanzó una carcajada divertida, como si David hubiese dicho algo gracioso-. Veo que no lo entiende. No estoy buscando su aprobación. El propósito de esta llamada es sólo para advertirle de los problemas de seguridad que podría sufrir Asgard y que yo estoy tomando medidas para evitar posibles fugas de seguridad. De hecho, mis asesores están llevando a cabo mi plan mientras hablamos.

David Solomon se halló de improviso furioso.

-¡Usted está interfiriendo con una operación militar de alto secreto! ¡Le aseguro que sabremos dónde vive y estará tanto tiempo en la cárcel que tendrá barras negras en sus retinas de por vida!

El desconocido volvió a reír, pero esta vez llevaba implícita una carga de burla.

-¿Lee usted?

La pregunto pilló desprevenido a David Solomon.

-¿Perdón?

-Le he preguntado si usted lee.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Conoce a alguien llamado Nicolás Maquiavelo?

David no tenía idea de quién era ese tipo.

-Su silencio es elocuente señor Solomon. Busque a este gran personaje histórico y verá que nosotros dos no somos tan disímiles.

La línea murió después de esas palabras. Inmediatamente después, un oficial que llevaba unos audífonos colgando de su cuello se presentó delante del Secretario de Defensa.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada señor. No pudimos rastrear la llamada. Aparece en las pantallas como línea no existente.

_Demonios_ se dijo David Solomon, pensando en la información clasificada que entregó a Richard Rowland. Obviamente quien llamó era un hombre poderoso o representaba a hombres poderosos. El único alivio que había tenido en el día era que su familia iba en camino a su casa.

No podía imaginar la calamidad a punto de caer sobre él.

* * *

El matón acababa de recibir un mensaje de un hacker local al que había contratado para averiguar dónde vivían los destinatarios de las imágenes que mostraban aquella extraña estructura en la Luna. Todo estaba saliendo como esperaba. No hacía falta tener un GPS para saber dónde vivían esos individuos. Si actuaba rápido, podría evitar que las imágenes se hiciesen públicas y prevenir un desastre. Revisó su equipo fuera de los ojos de la gente: una pistola automática con silenciador, un rifle francotirador desarmable con munición especialmente diseñada para la misión y un celular con antena externa.

La munición.

El asesino había usado esa belleza una sola vez. La munición del rifle no era nada que se hubiese visto antes. Lejos de parecer una bala, era más bien como un cilindro del mismo diámetro que un cabello humano. El método que tenía esa munición para matar a alguien había sido un logro monumentalmente simple. La sustancia usada era un secreto bien guardado pero el matón sabía que era una enzima cuidadosamente diseñada para que el mismo cuerpo creara sustancias explosivas dentro del organismo. Luego, con una ligera descarga eléctrica, serían las propias sinapsis neuronales las que funcionarían como chispas y…

Bum.

Hace poco ejecutó a alguien de esa forma pero, para su gran desconcierto, la víctima seguía con vida. Era un misterio su supervivencia pero ese no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Tenía tres objetivos que silenciar.

Por fortuna, las tres víctimas estaban en la misma ciudad. Tres astrónomos. Tres personas que sabrían lo que estaba pasando en la superficie del único satélite natural de la Tierra con sólo ver las imágenes. También estaba al tanto que la policía iba a encontrar el cuerpo del joven astrónomo y, sin lugar a dudas, verían los correos electrónicos. Sin embargo, el asesino era un hombre muy metódico y no descuidó ese detalle tampoco. Un pequeño pulso magnético bastó para que la información en el disco duro del PC se perdiera de forma irreversible.

El matón iba a guardar las armas y disponerse a comenzar con el plan cuando vio las fotografías que extrajo del cuerpo de Carlos Domínguez. Eran varias imágenes de alta resolución y a todo color de la superficie lunar y, en el medio, claramente discernible, estaba la instalación, el secreto por el cual le pagaban para protegerlo, por cualquier medio necesario. Miró detenidamente las imágenes. Eran increíbles, casi irreales…

¿Irreales?

Y, como una revelación del cielo, al asesino se le ocurrió una idea, una forma de impedir que Thor se convirtiera en una luminaria de los medios de comunicación sin tener que matar a nadie. Nada de sangre, ninguna evidencia que apuntar a un culpable. Sorprendentemente, el nuevo plan involucraba la divulgación de las fotografías.

Esos astrónomos nunca sabrán lo que les pegó, se dijo el asesino mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el número de un amigo que era diseñador gráfico.

* * *

-¿De dónde rayos obtuviste eso?

La expresión de Hagrid era de una profunda incredulidad mezclada con la obvia emoción de saber que lo que Harry tenía en sus manos una vez perteneció a un Cuerno Plateado Ruso. Esa especie pertenecía a un grupo de criaturas que los expertos llamaban "Dragones Legendarios", animales que existieron entre el Triásico y el Cretácico, el mismo periodo en el que los dinosaurios reinaron el planeta. ¿Se habrían extinguido de la misma forma? Sin embargo, estos animales no podían ser normales, de otra forma sus huesos no serían de cristal.

Hagrid tomó el hueso de las manos de Harry, lo depositó en el suelo y trató de rallarlo con una piedra bastante áspera, pero el cristal permaneció igual de liso que siempre. Impertérrito, Hagrid sacó un cuchillo de acero inoxidable y trató de hacer lo mismo. El mismo resultado obtuvo. El cristal no mostraba signos de haber sido dañado en cualquier forma.

-Justo lo que pensé –dijo el grandulón, entregando el hueso a Harry, quien no había dicho nada en todo ese rato-. Esos huesos no están hechos de un cristal normal.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que mostró el hueso a Hagrid.

-Será mejor que guardes eso con celo.

-¿Por qué?

Hagrid le dirigió a su amigo una mirada sombría.

-Ese hueso está hecho de diamante, del más puro que existe. Nada lo puede rayar. Es la sustancia más dura del planeta. Con eso puedes cortar acero como si fuese mantequilla a medio derretir.

Harry estaba impactado. Un mineral que podía cortar cualquier cosa y no ser dañada por material alguno. Era el material perfecto para formar la estructura ósea de un dragón legendario. Tendría que haber sido un animal imponente.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ese hueso pertenece en efecto a un Cuerno Plateado Ruso? Es el mismo tipo de dragón que está tatuado en mi espalda.

-Bueno –comenzó Hagrid-, como te dije, los paleontólogos hallaron astillas de huesos del mismo color que el que tienes en tus manos, en los lugares donde se cree que vivió el Cuerno Plateado Ruso. Por eso llegué a esa conclusión.

-Me gustaría saber por qué tengo este hueso en mi poder –dijo Harry con un rostro de confusión-. No alcanzo a imaginar de dónde demonios provino esta cosa y qué se supone que deba hacer con él. Estoy perdido.

Hagrid le dedicó una sonrisa, esa típica sonrisa tan discordante con su apariencia salvaje.

-Harry. Hace tres semanas atrás salvaste el mundo y derrotaste al mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo. Estoy completamente seguro que hallarás la respuesta a ese dilema.

Tal vez el ex Auror no recordase nada de lo que ocurrió en los últimos veinte días, pero sí recordaba perfectamente la expresión en la cara de Hagrid cuando le dijo que tenía posibilidades reales de ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y en ese momento estaba viendo lo mismo y se vio asaltado por la misma sensación que esa vez, que no estaba a la altura de las expectativas de los demás. Era cierto que en esta ocasión había mucho más en juego que en esa especie de concurso de magia en el que participó en contra de su mejor juicio en cuarto año, pero la sensación era la misma, sin importar la importancia de lo que se estaba jugando. Al final, optó por emitir un gruñido ambiguo y asentir con la cabeza de forma breve porque no se le ocurría nada para responder a un gesto de confianza como el que mostró Hagrid.

-Sé que debería sentirme triste por lo que le pasó al colegio pero, de algún modo, no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez sea la esperanza que esto se termine algún día. Como una vez me dijo Dumbledore, "Todo se debe terminar alguna vez, desde la vida hasta un partido de Quiddtich"

Harry tampoco quiso responder a eso. En lugar de hacerlo dijo-. Hagrid, agradezco tu ayuda para identificar el dragón que tengo en mi espalda. Ahora, si no te importa, debo hacer un viaje.

-¿Ya te vas? –Hagrid lucía impactado-. ¿Sin probar mis pasteles dos punto cero?

Harry tenía la suficiente experiencia con las dotes culinarias de Hagrid como para siquiera considerar quedarse. Iba a irse del desolado lugar cuando el guardabosque lo llamó nuevamente.

-Les hice unas mejoras. Las otras me quedaban muy duras porque las cocinaba demasiado y no les echaba la cantidad suficiente de agua y levadura. Uno de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts me enseñó el truco antes que… bueno… -Y Hagrid dirigió una mirada mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia hacia el enorme agujero que dominaba el paisaje.

Harry cambió de idea al instante. Con una risa un tanto forzada, giró sobre sus talones y acompañó a Hagrid a su destrozada casa, de la cual la cocina era la única área que no había sido tocada por la onda expansiva. Hagrid explicó que los escombros del resto de la casa, de alguna forma, protegieron la cocina del estallido. Y lo que era más, todavía sobrevivían unas tazas de porcelana como para acompañar los pasteles con un buen té caliente.

-Será mejor que estés diciendo la verdad sobre tus pasteles mejorados –dijo Harry, su tono humorístico mezclado con la seriedad de una advertencia-. Si me doy cuenta que me estás mintiendo, jamás volveré a visitarte Hagrid.

-¿Ni por un montón de huesos de diamante?

Harry lanzó una carcajada-. Ambos sabemos que no tienes tal cosa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, es porque te conozco Hagrid. Tú prefieres millones de veces a un dragón vivo que uno muerto.

* * *

El capitán Richard Rowland se sentía molesto, más de lo normal en un integrante clave de la estructura de poder de cualquier comunidad de Inteligencia. Vivía en un estado cercano al enojo todo el tiempo, bordeando la delgada línea entre la calma y la furia a cada minuto. Pero en ese minuto, después de terminar su pequeña charla con el Secretario de Defensa, sentía dilatada cada vena de su cuerpo, su cabeza la tenía como si unas manos invisibles comprimieran su cerebro en todas direcciones y sus manos temblaban a ratos. El sistema nervioso de cualquier empleado en cualquier división de Inteligencia debía sufrir una carga muy pesada desde el día uno y varios de ellos colapsaban a la semana de haber entrado. Por esa razón los altos mandos rotaban a los empleados semanalmente para que no tuvieran que sobrevivir noches en vela sólo a base de café cargado.

Pero no era el exceso de trabajo lo que tenía al capitán Rowland con el ánimo tan volátil.

Una de las cosas que no podía soportar el capitán era que le ocultaran información crítica relacionada con las armas actualmente en desarrollo por el Departamento de Defensa, y esa información en particular hablaba de un arma única en su tipo, un arma cuyas características hacían dar escalofríos al capitán Rowland.

Destrucción masiva sin secuelas.

Cero radiación, cero explosivos.

Rowland se preguntó a quién demonios se le ocurrió una idea tan macabra. Hasta el tipo de material usado era revolucionario. Se trataba de un metal pesado cuya elevada temperatura de fusión lo hacía un candidato perfecto para el diseño del arma. Igual de sorprendente era el hecho que no necesitaba mecanismos de impulso basados en explosivos, como los misiles y las balas de un arma de fuego convencional. La idea del sistema impulsor al parecer la obtuvieron luego de observar los bólidos que transportaba cientos de pasajeros a velocidades de vértigo gracias a la levitación magnética. De hecho, el arma combinaba dos formas de impulso que daban a los proyectiles una letalidad jamás vista desde las pruebas atómicas en la década de los cincuenta. Bien puesto el nombre de Thor, el hijo de Odín, a la nueva arma.

El capitán Rowland miró a su alrededor. Cientos de técnicos trabajaban de forma febril, obteniendo imágenes por satélite, generando informes y atendiendo diversas llamadas telefónicas. El jefe de Inteligencia no era un hombre inclinado al trabajo de terreno, pero los nuevos acontecimientos, entre ellos la visita de Tom Riddle y el advenimiento de las Reliquias de la Muerte, hicieron necesaria la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar el capitán Rowland. _Usted debe permitir que la guerra tenga lugar_ había dicho Tom Riddle, y el capitán entendió que sus palabras no iban dirigidas hacia el pleito entre Inglaterra y Rusia. Pero, si esa no era la guerra que debía permitir, ¿cuál era? ¿Qué motivo existía detrás del conflicto entre dos países que no tenían razones para entrar en combate abierto?

Sería una llamada telefónica la que revelaría la desconcertante verdad.

* * *

En algún lugar de Inglaterra, el jefe despertaba de una larga y angustiosa pesadilla. Miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse que estaba donde él quería estar. Resopló de alivio. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con el plan. Aunque no contaba con la supervivencia de Hermione Granger, un ajuste menor al plan principal bastó para encarrilar de nuevo las cosas. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con Stormrider, sí sabía que la Orden del Fénix estaba irremediablemente condenada a la extinción. El jefe sabía que poco importaba si la Orden del Fénix tuviese otros miembros en otros países; la noticia de la traición del Clan del Dragón se esparció rápido con la ayuda de Pansy Parkinson y aquello bastaría para sembrar la inquietud. Todas las logias estarían expuestas y la Orden de Merlín acabaría con un mileno de cadenas ininterrumpidas de saber. En cuestión de días, Hermione Granger sería la única sobreviviente de la Orden del Fénix.

Sin embargo, un problema muy grave amenazaba con deshacer el plan por completo. Una inesperada revelación. Un breve reporte de su matón hizo que su sangre se transformara en hielo.

La maldita ramera tenía sangre de fénix.

Eso venía a significar que iba a ser imposible de sacarla del juego. Si alguien la mataba, la muy maldita iba a resurgir de sus cenizas y sería como volver a empezar. Además, no estaba seguro de si Stormrider estaba a su lado todavía. El Caballero del Dragón de Aire era el oponente más peligroso que podía imaginar el jefe. Los otros tres Aratar no tenían idea de la extensión del plan y, francamente, no se atreverían a creerlo tampoco.

El misterioso hombre miró la hora en el reloj que contaba las horas lentamente en el velador. Era hora. El jefe extrajo un celular de cajón en el mismo velador y marcó un número que ya estaba entre sus contactos frecuentes. En condiciones normales se activaba una función que codificaba la llamada y hacía inviable cualquier intento de intervención, pero esa llamada en específico no necesitaba aquella medida de precaución. Como era obvio, el jefe esperaba que alguien interfiriera la línea, porque necesitaba que esa conversación fuese escuchada. Aquello era crucial. El jefe sabía que era relativamente fácil conocer la ubicación de cualquier persona con un móvil con una precisión de diez metros en cualquier parte del mundo.

El jefe pulsó el botón de llamar y esperó. Estaba a punto de dejar caer una información con carga atómica.

* * *

Harry acababa de despedirse de Hagrid. Llevaba un saco de esos pasteles que hace unos años atrás le habrían roto los dientes pero, parecía ser que su gran amigo al fin aprendió a hacer buena comida. Los dichosos pasteles le quedaron deliciosos y Harry decidió llevarse unos cuantos para el largo viaje que debía hacer. El ex Auror decidió hacer el viaje por tierra para no levantar sospechas e iba en camino hacia la estación de Hogsmeade, donde un par de carruajes esperaban. Podría parecer un tanto tirado de las mechas, pero esos carruajes no eran comunes y corrientes. Y, lo más llamativo de aquellos medios de transporte era que parecían moverse por su cuenta. Pero Harry, al haber visto la cara de la muerte no sólo en una, sino que en varias ocasiones, podía ver con claridad a las criaturas tirando los carruajes.

Harry se subió a uno de ellos y el vehículo se movió por cuenta propia. El ex Auror sabía que aquellos carruajes tenían encantamientos que percibían las intenciones de las personas que se subían a ellos y se dirigían solos hacia su destino, sin necesidad de palabras. Sabiendo que el viaje era largo, Harry se acomodó en su asiento y, poniendo su mochila a un lado, extrajo los documentos que pertenecían a Ginny Weasley y los apiló al otro lado. Tomó el primero de ellos y leyó.

_Reporte de Terreno._

_Fecha 25 de Septiembre de 1997_

_El abogado Ronald B. Weasley fue hallado muerto esta mañana, a las nueve y veintitrés minutos por el conserje del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía la víctima. Un equipo de Aurors llegó diez minutos más tarde para buscar evidencias y averiguar las posibles causas del deceso. Se halló una herida en la base del cuello, de dos milímetros de diámetro aparentemente sin orificio de salida. Existe poca sangre. Causa de muerte desconocida. Se registró escena del crimen y se recogieron potenciales evidencias._

_Actualización del Reporte._

_Nueva información indica el hallazgo de un agujero de salida en la parte posterior del cuerpo de la víctima, del mismo diámetro que la herida de entrada. Otros hallazgos incluyen agujeros del mismo diámetro en el suelo de la escena, en la pared posterior del edificio y en el pavimento de la calle adyacente al inmueble. Descartadas armas de fuego como causas de muerte. Descartados encantamientos seccionadores o la presencia de un mago en la escena. Se piensa que los tamaños de las heridas de entrada y salida y la poca sangre se atribuye a un láser, un tipo de arma muggle que consiste en un haz concentrado de calor. Motivo del asesinato y el autor del crimen sujetos a especulación. Cuerpo derivado a médico forense para ulteriores exámenes._

_Fin del reporte._

Veinticinco de septiembre pensó Harry. Eso ocurrió hace una semana atrás. No conocía el nombre de la víctima, pero sentía una inexplicable confusión al pasar el nombre de Ronald Weasley por su conciencia. ¿Qué lo ocurría con esos nombres? ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Ronald Weasley? ¿Habría una relación entre aquellas tres personas? No tenía ningún recuerdo que le dijera a Harry que conocía a esa gente pero las emociones que sentía cada vez que sus nombres eran mencionados le inquietaba bastante. Era como si un Harry anterior a él los hubiese conocido y ahora no tenía nada más que sensaciones inciertas en su cabeza.

El carruaje ya había comenzado su trayecto hacia el próximo destino de Harry, uno que podría darle muchas respuestas a muchas preguntas, algunas de ellas recientes, producto de su conversación con Hagrid. Para hacer su viaje un poco más ameno, el ex Auror tomó el siguiente pergamino y se puso a leer. Harry estaba tan absorto con el inquietante contenido del documento en sus manos que no oyó el crujido de otro carruaje que venía muy de cerca siguiendo a Harry.

* * *

Un inconfundible pitido sonaba desesperadamente en las profundidades del bolsillo del uniforme del capitán Richard Rowland, quien saltó de la sorpresa pues no esperaba que nadie tratara de comunicarse con él. Sin embargo, cuando el capitán extrajo el celular de su bolsillo y vio el número que lo llamaba, sintió escalofríos. Era ese empresario japonés, o al menos eso creyó hasta hace muchas horas atrás. Todo estaba tan constreñido que no se podían hablar de semanas ni de días. Después se recriminó a sí mismo que estaba pensando en tonterías. Ya no le debía nada a ese sujeto, no con el fiasco del proyecto Freedom. Pulsó la tecla de rechazar la llamada pero, por extraño que pudiese parecer, no funcionaba para nada. Apretó repetidamente el bendito botón, sin conseguir nada diferente. Frustrado y encogiéndose furiosamente de hombros, el capitán Rowland aceptó la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres?

La poca educación con la que respondió el capitán pareció importarle un comino a su interlocutor. Era más, lucía sereno, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones en lo absoluto.

-Creía que alguien de su estatura tuviera más modales para conversar por teléfono –dijo la voz metálica que se escuchaba con algo de estática en el auricular-. Bueno, creo que he de responder su pregunta. Lo que quiero es algo muy simple; sólo necesito que ponga atención a lo que estoy a punto de decirle.

-Habla rápido, que no tengo todo el día –ladró la voz airada del capitán Rowland.

Se escuchó una risa efusiva al otro lado de la línea, como si el hombre al habla estuviese viendo una comedia en la televisión. El tono de su voz no cambió cuando respondió a la agresiva maniobra verbal del capitán.

-Estoy seguro que mis palabras van a mantenerlo muy ocupado –dijo la voz cargada de estática. Se aseguró de no tener una respuesta de Richard hablando primero-. Primero que nada, me gustaría saber si recuerda el proyecto Freedom, ya sabe, mi pequeña garantía para que el conflicto estallara.

Rowland gruñó. Ya era suficientemente doloroso que alguien le recordara ese monumental fracaso, pero que el mismo patrón financiero del proyecto se lo restregara en la cara le sentaba tan bien al capitán como un puñetazo sobre una quemadura. No dijo nada sin embargo. La consternación parecía estar más allá de las palabras.

-Antes de hablar, quiero preguntarle si le han servido de algo los pequeños regalos que mi fiel empleado trajo para usted.

El capitán Rowland supo, por gracia de quién sabe qué, que el hombre con el que hablaba se refería a las Reliquias de la Muerte. A regañadientes respondió.

-Sí, son útiles –respondió el capitán lacónicamente.

-Es bueno saberlo –dijo el interlocutor de igual forma-. Bueno, al grano.

Hubo un breve pero tenso silencio en la línea. El capitán Rowland supo que iba a necesitar una buena sesión de masaje cuando terminaran sus problemas, si es que.

-Si recuerda bien, capitán, usted, sin que lo supiera, me ayudó a elevar la temperatura entre Inglaterra y Rusia, avivar las llamas de la guerra si quiere usar otra terminología. Bueno, el conflicto casi estalló y ahora existe un armisticio entre ambos países. ¿Está usted al corriente de lo que está sucediendo?

El capitán volvió a gruñir, aunque esta vez sonó como el ronquido de un troll de montaña.

-Mi trabajo es estar al corriente de lo que ocurre –dijo Rowland entre dientes. _Y también de enviar una cabeza nuclear por el culo a gente como usted_.

El individuo que estaba al habla actuaba como si el capitán le dirigiera cumplidos en lugar de gruñir y hablar como si tuviese los dientes pegados con adhesivo. Profirió una risa leve pero cargada de burla. Como era de esperarse, el capitán sintió su presión sanguínea palpitando en rojo, cerca del límite.

-Me alegra que esté pendiente de los acontecimientos, capitán –continuó el hombre al habla-. Lo que estoy a punto de confesarle, creo, no lo sabe ninguna agencia de Inteligencia en el mundo. Considérese afortunado de ser el primero en obtener esta información, una información que vale miles de millones de dólares.

-¡Anda cantando de una vez! –El capitán golpeó una mesa cercana con sus dos puños. Todos en la sala principal saltaron en sus puestos. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba Richard Rowland al mando de la agencia, el jefe de Inteligencia había perdido los estribos de esa forma.

-¡Está bien! ¡No pierda la cabeza conmigo, capitán! Le diré lo que quiere saber. –Ahora la voz del empresario japonés sonó más seria, ya sin la inflexión amigable con la que había dialogado todo el rato-. Bueno, capitán. ¿Qué diría si el conflicto entre Inglaterra y Rusia no es lo que parece? ¿Qué pensaría si toda esa pesadilla diplomática entre ambas naciones no fuese otra cosa que una distracción?

El capitán no dijo nada. _¡Aquella estratagema casi acaba en una Tercera Guerra Mundial!_ ¿Cómo rayos era posible que alguien se tomara tantas molestias en generar tensión entre dos países que nunca habían estado en guerra? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que todo terminase en un armisticio?

-Exactamente lo que predije –habló el hombre en la línea después de saborear cada segundo de silencio del capitán Rowland-. Total confusión. Seguramente usted pensaba, capitán, que el propósito del asesinato del Primer Ministro Ruso y el desafortunado atentado en contra de Cho Chang era empujar a Inglaterra y Rusia al precipicio de la guerra. Nada más lejos de la verdad capitán.

Rowland escuchaba, su mano agarraba el celular, pero parecía ser que todo su cuerpo hubiese olvidado cómo funcionaba. Sus ojos no se movían, sus piernas tampoco y sentía todos y cada uno de los músculos de su brazo derecho rígidos como las cuerdas de una guitarra recién afinada.

-Con un simple movimiento, matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro –continuó el hombre, dejando de pretender que era un empresario japonés-. El conflicto fue breve pero duró lo suficiente como para que ambas naciones entendieran que la población mágica era la real amenaza. Irán a la guerra con un enemigo cuya superioridad es más que obvia… los harán polvo y no quedará nada de sus ejércitos, tanques, aviones… creo que ya me he explicado bastante. Por otro lado, la actividad militar rusa estaba tan enfocada en ir a la guerra con Inglaterra que desprotegieron sus defensas terrestres al sur del país. Aunque admito que aquello fue un golpe de suerte con el que no contamos.

El capitán Richard Rowland de repente encontró la voz.

-¿Y eso en qué les beneficia? –El jefe de Inteligencia ya había asumido que eran varios los sujetos involucrados en el plan, pero estaba tan cerca de hallar sus identidades como estaba el sol de la estrella más próxima.

-Bueno, hay algo de nuestro interés en los Montes Urales –dijo el interlocutor despreocupadamente-. Mis hombres necesitan llegar allá lo antes posible.

El capitán Rowland hizo unos cuantos gestos y mencionó los Montes Urales a varios de sus técnicos más veteranos. La gran pantalla en el centro de la sala de control ahora mostraba un paisaje de montaña visto desde arriba, casi todo cubierto de nieve. Y, empotrado en la ladera de una de los picos más altos estaba…

-No puede ser –susurró el capitán como si él mismo estuviese en alguna catacumba antigua-. ¿Qué demonios quieres, maldito malnacido?

Las últimas palabras del "empresario" sonaron definitivas.

-Sólo quiero que sepa cuáles son mis intenciones, capitán Rowland. Nada más.

El hombre colgó.

* * *

No muchos kilómetros al norte de la agencia de Inteligencia, otra innominada entidad gubernamental acababa de interceptar una llamada que terminó hace segundos atrás. El personal encargado de la labor estaba sumida en el más tenso de los mutismos. La conversación que acababa de tener lugar tenía funestas implicaciones para la paz mundial. Y, aunque la agencia no tenía el poder para interferir en asuntos internacionales, sí podía comunicar las noticias a gente que sí tenía esas facultades. Y, para coronar la guinda, tenían la posición exacta del punto donde se originó la llamada… en algún lugar de la gran ciudad de Londres. Los agentes se preguntaron si tenían tiempo para evitar una calamidad de proporciones bíblicas.

Sin embargo, una catástrofe inminente sería el menor de los males que estaban a punto de caer, literalmente, sobre la faz de la tierra.


	4. Sangre, sudor y nieve

**Capítulo IV: Sangre, sudor y nieve**

En una casa elegante, ubicada en los suburbios de Londres, una mujer de aspecto extraño abrió la puerta y se encontró con el mismo ambiente de quietud que cuando abandonó el inmueble. Ella esperaba que un conflicto se desatara en cualquier momento producto de las presencias que se alojaban en la casa. Draco Malfoy y Ron habían sido enemigos desde el día uno en el colegio, un colegio que ya no existía por culpa de un misil nuclear. No obstante, sólo un penetrante silencio podía percibirse en los pasillos y en las suntuosas estancias. Hermione acudió primero a la habitación en la cual Ron se recuperaba de sus heridas y, cuando abrió la puerta, supo que su ex novio ya estaba totalmente curado y dormía tranquilamente. Hermione se quedó un rato sentada sobre la cama, observando con una cara que esperaba nunca jamás ver en un espejo por ser demasiado empalagosa.

Su corazón estaba dolorosamente dividido, aunque no lo mostrara en el exterior. No importaban las palabras que pronunció en el Templo del Dragón, Ron siempre iba a ser el primero en ocupar su corazón y, más encima, Harry no la recordaba para nada y, aunque sabía que eventualmente iba a recuperar la conciencia, no tenía ni la más leve idea de cuándo podría pasar eso… y ella necesitaba a alguien de inmediato para cuidar de Idril. Y, hablando de eso…

Hermione salió del dormitorio de Ron y entró en la pequeña habitación de su pequeña hija. Pero ella ya no era pequeña. Idril tenía la estatura de una niña de seis años ya, pese a que sólo pasaron horas desde que la vio por última vez. La cabeza de la Orden del Fénix todavía estaba sorprendida por la rapidez con la cual crecía su primogénita, al igual que su poca ortodoxa edad para tener su primera niña. Hermione tenía la certeza que tener una hija no estaba en los planes de Harry, ni tampoco que Warbringer le barriera la cabeza de recuerdos. Y era que Hermione, pese a la urgencia por tener a alguien que le ayudara a criar a Idril, sabía que lo que ella sentía por el Caballero del Dragón de Aire venía desarrollándose desde hace años, experiencias intensas que vivieron juntos, sin la presencia de Ron, les unieron de una forma tácita e inexplicable. Hermione entendió, sólo en ese instante, mirando con ternura a su única hija, que su corazón iba a estar siempre dividido, a menos que tomase una decisión.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la vaga impresión que aquella decisión iba a ser un punto de inflexión en los acontecimientos por venir.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza; estaba comportándose como una pesimista. Puede que Harry no la recordara para nada, pero sabía que él iba a darse cuenta que algo estaba pasando y, conociéndolo, entendió que su esposo llegaría hasta el fin del mundo para averiguarlo. Sintiéndose más tranquila, Hermione salió de la habitación de Idril y acudió a la cocina, con la intención de prepararle una buena cena a su ex novio.

* * *

La cara de horror de Harry reflejaba una terrorífica verdad en las páginas del informe que acababa de leer.

El inmenso boquete en donde alguna vez estuvo Hogwarts quedó completamente explicado en las líneas del informe de Ginny Weasley. Según éste, un grupo de Aurors, entre los cuales estaba un tal Neville Longbottom, trató de infiltrarse en una base militar muggle, con resultados fatales. Al parecer, la presencia de Voldemort había complicado bastante las cosas. El nombre de Voldemort lo recordaba bastante bien, pero cuando leyó la presencia de Neville, Harry se sintió horrorizado por ninguna razón. ¿De dónde provenían esas emociones sin origen aparente? Sin embargo, lo importante era que, aun cuando los Aurors lograron frustrar el lanzamiento del satélite, al final del informe se mencionaba que un cohete emergió de uno de los silos de lanzamiento existentes en la base y que el vehículo espacial que fue destruido fue solo un señuelo. Al final aparecían las bajas que sufrió el equipo de Aurors. Uno decapitado por un rifle francotirador, otro asesinado por Voldemort y el último, Neville, fue torturado hasta la locura por el Innombrable.

Harry sintió escalofríos. Así que esa era la fuente de sus peculiares emociones cada vez que leyó el nombre de Neville. El ex Auror sabía que otras dos personas habían sido torturadas de la misma forma, personas que compartían el apellido del malogrado Neville. ¿Sería él hijo de ellos? Era la única explicación plausible para el misterio de la identidad de ese desafortunado Auror…

Un repentino temblor sacudió todo el carruaje. Harry, en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría creído que una de las ruedas golpeó una piedra, pero en ese instante, con todos sus sentidos en alerta, notó golpes más suaves en el techo. La conclusión era inevitable. Alguien se había trepado a su carruaje.

Otro temblor más. Ya eran dos. Harry, sabiendo que no disponía de su varita, sólo de un agujero en la palma de su mano derecha que no sabía cómo rayos se lo hizo, se puso de pie, afirmándose en el respaldo de los asientos delanteros y abrió la puerta. Aire tormentoso parecía abofetear la cara de Harry y supo que el carruaje discurría por el aire, a unos buenos mil metros de altura. El ex Auror sintió que sus canales auditivos se expandían producto de la baja presión pero poco le importó eso. Lo que ocupaba su cabeza estaba en el techo del carruaje.

Los dos hombres parecían estar quietos, como temerosos de hacer un mal movimiento y precipitarse al vacío. Harry no quería intrusiones en su viaje y, reuniendo su coraje, salió al aire vespertino y se trepó al techo del carruaje, usando los numerosos salientes de madera como soporte pero se quedó colgando, empleando todas sus fuerzas para no soltarse del borde superior del vehículo. El viento, producto de la velocidad a la que iba viajando, amenazaba con arrojar a Harry a la negrura, pero él se mantuvo firme. Esperó un rato, juntando fuerzas para realizar su próximo movimiento. Como Auror, Harry comprendía la importancia de la paciencia en sus acciones y, aplicando aquella doctrina de acción, esperó por un movimiento de sus perseguidores, o un error de ellos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos se moviera y cayera en la trampa.

Mientras tanto, en el techo del carruaje, uno de los hombres trataba de mantener el equilibrio pero hacerlo era tan fácil como mantenerse de pie durante un terremoto grado nueve. Ambos hombres se sentían como surfistas en una ola particularmente violenta, balanceándose de un lado a otro, sus pies traicionándolos y deslizándose peligrosamente hacia el borde. Ellos habían aceptado realizar la misión, simple en apariencia, creyendo que se trataba de la captura de un hombre peligroso. Nunca se imaginaron que debían cazar a su presa en el aire. Ambos tipos padecían de un caso leve de acrofobia que, aunque no les impidiese hacer su trabajo, igual se sentían particularmente incomodos en alturas extremas.

El pie de uno de los perseguidores se deslizó hacia el borde.

Sorpresivamente, una mano apareció desde abajo y tomó el tobillo del hombre que había perdido momentáneamente el equilibrio. La mano tiró fuertemente y el hombre cayó al suelo, rodando por el techo inclinado del carruaje y precipitándose hacia abajo. El pobre sujeto habría estado en caída libre si no fuese por sus manos, las cuales reaccionaron por instinto y se agarraron del borde de la puerta del carruaje, balanceándose como la bandera de un barco que navegara en medio de una tormenta. El otro hombre no fue sorprendido y, como un pistolero del lejano oeste, desenfundó su varita y la apuntó al pecho de Harry, su mano inusualmente firme pese a todo el movimiento.

-¡No te muevas, maldito!

Aquella frase parecía ser un desesperante contrasentido en ese momento. El carruaje se mecía frenéticamente y Harry apenas podía mantenerse en pie, menos alzar las manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Así que eres Harry Potter! ¡Me dijeron que eras peligroso, pero ahí estás, indefenso, sin varita y sin ningún lugar adonde ir! ¡Eres mío!

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no caerse al vacío. Sin embargo, notó que la situación no beneficiaba a ninguno de los dos. Ambos luchaban por mantener el balance y el enemigo tenía un arma. Harry, con los conocimientos típicos de un Auror, entendió que iba a ser la física la que lo iba a sacar de aquel callejón sin salida. Mientras tanto, era vital mantener la calma y buscar una solución que no implicara tener que arrojar a un hombre desde mil metros de altura. Harry notó que el sujeto miraba recurrentemente hacia abajo, señal clara que no se sentía cómodo estando tan lejos del suelo.

-¡Es un poco incómodo estar tan arriba!

Harry, por extraño que pudiese parecer, se sentía cómodo con la altura, sean dos metros o dos kilómetros.

-¡No hables! ¡No digas nada, o te mando a volar!

La reacción del agresor era predecible. Harry casi sintió lástima por quien trataba de mantener el equilibrio frente a él. Por la urgencia de la amenaza, el ex Auror se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba desesperado por terminar con esa charada de una vez por todas y regresar a tierra firme. Luego, recordó las enseñanzas que recibió una vez de un Auror veterano, las cuales hablaban de un estratega de oriente cuyas directrices todavía se usaban en campos de batalla, en negociaciones, en competencias y en simples discusiones. _El arte de la guerra_ se dijo Harry.

_El arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño._

_ Si el enemigo es fuerte, aparenta debilidad. Si el enemigo es arrogante, alimenta su ego._

-¡Oh, estoy seguro que te mueres por hacerlo! –Harry moduló cuidadosamente su voz para que, aunque estuviese gritando, sonara burlona y desafiante. Luego remató con un signo de debilidad-. ¡Bueno, aquí me tienes, desarmado y a mil metros de altura! ¡Como dijiste, no tengo escapatoria!

Una sonrisa burlona cruzó la cara del captor. Harry fingió nerviosismo mirando en todas direcciones, como buscando cualquier salida para ese problema. El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante, blandiendo su varita de forma teatral, preparado para comprobar qué tanto gritaba ese estúpido mago al caer desde mil metros de altura. Pese a que se movía de forma errática el carruaje que sostenía sus pies, la compostura en la pose del hombre era firme, decidida, confiada.

Había caído en la trampa.

Harry movió su cuerpo ligeramente hacia la izquierda, justo en el momento en que su atacante lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor. Justo como el ex Auror había pensado, producto de la velocidad a la que viajaba el carruaje, el chorro de luz se desvió hacia la derecha, errando por un amplio margen el pecho de Harry. La presa se convirtió en el cazador en pocos segundos. Harry extendió el brazo con el fin de empujar al sujeto hacia el vacío, pero no alcanzó a tocarlo. Sin embargo, el hombre salió volando con una velocidad desconcertante, como si hubiese sido golpeado por el puño de un gigante. El grito de terror del asesino a sueldo se desvaneció rápido y Harry quedó solo en el techo del carruaje, bamboleándose levemente. El ex Auror sabía que había alguien más y se inclinó en el borde, divisando de inmediato al otro sujeto, colgando de la puerta del carruaje, exclamando llamadas de auxilio. Harry, antes de su peligrosa aventura cazando las Reliquias de la Muerte, habría rescatado al pobre sujeto, pero habiendo atravesado medio infierno para liberar al mundo mágico de la tiranía de Voldemort, la inocencia se había perdido, el deseo de salvar a todos ya no existía dentro de él. Si alguien debía morir, que así fuese. Era cierto que Dumbledore le dijo una vez que si mataba a alguien, su alma se iba a fragmentar, pero Harry también sabía que el acto de matar, como cualquier varita, era una acción neutral y que la intención de la persona usando ese medio era lo más importante. Y, en ese momento, deshacerse de ese sujeto que intentó matarlo no iba a hacerle ningún daño a su alma. Harry no dudó cuando estampó un pie en la mano que impedía al desdichado hombre que cayera mil metros. Otra vez el ex Auror aplastó la mano del hombre y ésta dejó de sostener la puerta del carruaje. Ése era el segundo grito de terror que Harry escuchaba en el viaje pero no sintió arrepentimiento alguno por haber enviado a uno de sus captores a la tumba. Harry miró al cielo. Nubes de tormenta se aglomeraban en la distancia y algunas luces destellaban en medio de éstas. El ex Auror decidió que era momento de entrar a su carruaje y, con un movimiento fluido y peligroso a la vez, Harry se aferró del borde superior de la entrada al carruaje y metió sus piernas primero, como si estuviera entrando por una escotilla muy estrecha y cerró la puerta tras él.

El respiro duró dos segundos.

La carroza volvió a sacudirse, esta vez con un sonido ominoso, el característico crujido de madera quemándose. Harry miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que toda la parte de atrás del carruaje se había evaporado, llamas rugían por doquier, acercándose peligrosamente a los documentos que había tomado de su casa sólo esa mañana. Fue el repentino vacío que sintió en su pecho lo que espoleó a Harry a entrar en acción.

Otro rugido. Esta vez fue un quejido agudo el que le dijo al ex Auror que estaba en serios problemas. El carruaje comenzó a inclinarse hacia el frente, precipitándose hacia el suelo, ganando velocidad todo el tiempo. Harry perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo impactó la pared frontal, apenas teniendo tiempo para coger la mochila con su ropa y los documentos. El carruaje se estaba convirtiendo en una bola de fuego y Harry vio a través del boquete otro carruaje persiguiéndolo, un sujeto con una varita disparando maleficio tras maleficio por una de las ventanas. No había escapatoria alguna. Si Harry se quedaba en su lugar, iba a morir carbonizado y si trataba de escapar, quedaría esparcido por las rocas abajo en el suelo. Cero probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Era un hecho un tanto veleidoso que cuando uno se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte, hallaba soluciones bastante heterodoxas, acompañadas de una claridad de mente que a cualquier persona le gustaría tener en su día a día. Harry, estando en esa misma situación, se dio cuenta que el bólido en el que se había convertido su medio de transporte iba cayendo a pique muy rápido y que la carroza que lo perseguía discurría por el mismo sendero de caída libre, listo para terminar con el trabajo. Iba acercándose lentamente.

Era ahora o la muerte.

Harry se colgó la mochila al hombro y, tomando impulso flexionando sus rodillas, se preparó para realizar un movimiento muy arriesgado.

Varios metros más arriba, uno de los atacantes se preparó para hacer volar por los aires a esa carroza. Enarbolando su varita, se asomó por una de las ventanillas y, sin siquiera dudar un segundo, envió un maleficio explosivo hacia el carruaje delante de él. Esos dos estúpidos querían hacer heroicidades y pagaron el precio, creyendo que iban a recibir pago extra por sus hazañas. _Patéticos imbéciles._ Él era un tipo más práctico que sus otros dos compañeros. Las instrucciones de su empleador eran prístinas.

_Desháganse de Potter. Mantengan las distancias. No muestren sus caras._

Pero no. Esos dos idiotas tenían que saltar encima del bendito carruaje. Ese era el resultado de ver muchas películas de Hollywood. Sin embargo, los dos que quedaron dentro del vehículo acataron las órdenes de esa persona que se dio a conocer como "el jefe" y permanecieron en el interior del carruaje, esperando a que los dos que jugaron a ser héroes de acción fuesen asesinados. Harry Potter era un mago muy peligroso como para un ataque frontal en medio del aire, sobre todo cuando el aire estaba del lado del enemigo.

El carruaje estaba a trescientos metros de altura cuando estalló en millones de astillas, las ruedas volando hacia la fría noche, ningún cuerpo discernible en la parcial negrura. Quien conducía el carruaje atacante hizo que el vehículo se nivelara y se elevara hacia el aire. El trabajo estaba hecho. Ambos hombres se habían ganado sus recompensas, más de lo que se imaginaron debido a la muerte de sus dos colegas.

Extrañamente, el carruaje se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda, como si llevase un peso extra en ese lado. Uno de los hombres revisó el suelo del carruaje, pero no halló nada. _Extraño._ El carruaje seguía balanceándose hacia la izquierda. Extrañado, quien ejecutó el maleficio fatal abrió la portezuela izquierda y, lentamente, se inclinó para mirar debajo.

Lo último que recordó fue ser arrojado por una fuerza terrorífica hacia el vacío y un monstruo de ojos verdes.

Dos minutos antes, Harry se arrojó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas justo en el momento en que el maleficio colisionó con el carruaje envuelto en llamas. Un estampido primigenio hizo que el ex Auror saliera catapultado hacia el cielo y un rugido ensordecedor le dijo a Harry que estaba en manos de sus propias habilidades mantenerse con vida. El fondo del otro carruaje se fue acercando lentamente a medida que éste se iba nivelando con el suelo y Harry, no hallando otra parte de la cual agarrarse, extendió sus dos manos y éstas se aferraron a la barra que unía las dos ruedas delanteras del vehículo. Afortunadamente, la inercia que llevaba gracias a la explosión no era tan fuerte como para estamparlo contra el fondo del carruaje, delatando a sus perseguidores. Harry, sabiendo que sus brazos no iban a aguantar mucho más, se deslizó por la barra y, usando las ruedas como soporte, se posicionó bajo la puerta, esperando que uno de los ocupantes se diera cuenta del peso extra y saliera a investigar.

_Uno menos_ se dijo el ex Auror. La portezuela se balanceaba patéticamente con el movimiento y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad. Se colgó del borde inferior del umbral, esperando que el otro hombre creyera que su compañero se había librado de la muerte. Después de unos tensos segundos, unas manos lo agarraron y Harry sintió cómo era arrastrado por el suelo del carruaje. Había vuelto a caer en una ratonera. El ex Auror yacía boca abajo, siendo apuntado por una varita por segunda vez en menos de media hora. Y, por segunda vez en menos de media hora, Harry estaba en esa posición porque él lo quería así.

Aquel estratega chino era un genio de las confrontaciones.

-¡No te muevas!

-No me estoy moviendo –dijo Harry calmadamente, dando gracias a todas esas situaciones peligrosas a las que había estado expuesto a lo largo de sus siete años de educación mágica-. Si quiere puedo poner mis manos sobre mi cabeza, como manda el protocolo.

-¡Cállate, maldito atorrante!

-Está bien, está bien. –Y Harry no dijo nada más, esperando que sus acciones bajo el carruaje den resultados positivos. El hombre siguió apuntando al sujeto del cabello revuelto con su trémula varita, maldiciéndolo por la muerte de sus tres colegas. Si por él fuese, le encajaría un maleficio asesino en ese preciso instante, pero debía cobrar su recompensa y, más importante aún, entregar a Harry Potter al jefe.

El captor no escuchó los crujidos de una de las tablas bajo sus pies hasta muy tarde.

Minutos antes, mientras Harry colgaba de la barra que unía las dos ruedas delanteras, el ex Auror extrajo de su mochila un cuchillo con borde dentado y comenzó a hacer un corte en una de las tablas que más sostenían el peso de la persona dentro del carruaje, lenta y silenciosamente, cosa que los sonidos se confundieran con el rugir del viento. Harry comprobó la profundidad del corte y, guardando el cuchillo en su morral, se dispuso a desplazarse lentamente hacia la izquierda.

La tabla que pisaba el sujeto cedió sin previo aviso. El pie del sujeto pasó derecho hacia abajo y el pobre hombre cayó al suelo, atrapado por las demás tablas, las cuales se rompieron a causa del violento golpe de la masa corporal de quien había capturado a Harry y él, sin gritar, se precipitó a la negrura, dejando un enorme boquete en el suelo del carruaje. Harry miró hacia abajo, todavía de boca al suelo, y pudo ver un punto pequeño de luz que se iba acercando a él rápidamente.

-¡Mierda!

Harry saltó por la puerta del carruaje justo a tiempo. El ex Auror sintió la corriente de aire frío abofetear su cara mientras caía dando trompos hacia el suelo, seiscientos metros más abajo. Repentinamente, una oleada de calor lo propulsó más rápido todavía, la explosión iluminando el aire por un par de segundos antes de desvanecerse en oscuridad. Astillas de madera pasaron como balas alrededor de Harry y varias de ellas le hirieron la espalda, la cara y los brazos. Harry apenas era consciente del dolor, cayendo a más de cien kilómetros por hora, la gravedad terrestre acelerando la velocidad a la cual su tumba se acercaba. Se sorprendió que no sintiera miedo en esos instantes tan tensos.

El instinto le susurraba al oído con sutileza femenina.

* * *

La comunidad de Inteligencia a veces podía reaccionar tan rápido que muchos creían que ellos contrataban a adivinos para hacer el trabajo de esa forma. Una de las agencias había recibido un soplo: una inquietante conversación telefónica acababa de ser grabada. No había nombres involucrados, pero sí una ubicación, una ubicación que apuntaba a algún lugar de Londres, Inglaterra. En cuestión de minutos, los agentes que obtuvieron la información transmitirían los hallazgos a otra entidad con el poder de afectar la política exterior y realizar las conexiones necesarias con el extranjero. Otros pocos minutos y el MI5 británico ya tendría las coordenadas en su poder y coordinar una infiltración a lo SWAT en el domicilio designado. Quienquiera que hubiese efectuado la llamada estaría en poder de las autoridades antes que pudiera preguntar que rayos estaba pasando.

Demora total del procedimiento: una hora.

La noche ya había caído y varios hombres vestidos de negro, completamente equipados y armados hasta los dientes se acercaban lentamente al inmueble, cuyas luces estaban encendidas. Se podía atisbar la silueta de una persona deambulando por la casa. Parecía estar conversando con otra. Lucía como una discusión. El encargado de la operación tenía una expresión incierta en su rostro enmascarado, pensando que las coordenadas provistas desde el otro lado del Atlántico podrían estar erradas, porque la casa en la que un equipo completo de operaciones especiales iba a entrar y capturar a un hombre muy peligroso parecía la de una familia normal. Sin embargo, a él no le pagaban por dudar sino por actuar. Decidió dar luz verde al procedimiento, apostando hombres por ambos lados de la casa y él, junto con el resto de los hombres, iría por el frente. La técnica de la tenaza era clásica en los grupos de operaciones especiales en todo el mundo: cubrir todas las salidas en un amplio semicírculo de hombres equipados con armamento no letal. La misión que tenía ese grupo era de captura, no de asesinato.

Cubrir todas las salidas.

Disponer de buenos escondites.

Forzar a los objetivos a salir del inmueble.

Capturarlos cuando traten de escapar.

Y mientras tanto, los demás recogerían cualquier información que pudiera ser de relevancia.

Más simple no podía ser el plan.

El encargado observó a la pareja que discutía en la sala de estar. Estaban indefensos, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos.

Era el momento de la verdad.

* * *

Hermione Granger no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla de su PC. Media hora antes estaba conversando por Internet con un amigo ruso acerca de lo que estaba pasando, aunque omitió todo lo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix y que ella era llamada Nárwen y que encabezaba una sociedad secreta que hasta hace dos semanas atrás no existía para ella. Sólo narró lo que posiblemente aparecía en los televisores de cualquier rincón civilizado del planeta, tratando de sonar como si ella fuese una espectadora más que una protagonista de todo ese desastre.

-¿Crees que eso que descubrimos en el Cáucaso tenga algo que ver con todo esto? Lo digo porque la persona que más criticaba tu trabajo fue asesinada en circunstancias un tanto raras.

Hermione supo de inmediato la respuesta.

-No creo que mi trabajo tenga que ver con todo este descalabro –respondió Hermione, totalmente segura de lo que estaba diciendo-. No conozco los motivos que lo llevaron a su muerte, pero sé que mi investigación no tuvo nada que ver con su deceso.

Quien chateaba con Hermione no escribió nada por varios segundos antes de mostrar un respuesta en la pantalla de catorce pulgadas de la dueña de casa.

-Mis fuentes me dicen lo contrario.

Hermione escribía frenéticamente ahora, algo de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-¿Tus fuentes? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?

-Créeme. Aquí en el Ministerio Ruso de la Magia hay mucho ocurriendo en este momento, eso te lo doy firmado. Obviamente no puedo decirte nada porque la información está clasificada como "secreta", pero sí puedo decirte que todos están buscando algo muy valioso, un hueso de cristal.

La ventana del chat mostró una imagen tomada con una cámara muggle y Hermione quedó boquiabierta desde ese entonces, mirando el hueso que refulgía con un ligero brillo celeste. Hermione se comportaba de esa forma porque había visto ese objeto antes, muy cerca, dentro de esa misma casa, en la habitación que una vez ocupó Harry antes de ir a esa fatídica reunión con el Clan del Dragón. Al cabo de otros dos minutos ponderando el significado de aquella nueva pieza de información, Hermione escribió en su teclado.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver un hueso de quién sabe qué con la muerte de Casius?

-Aquello involucraría divulgar información confidencial –escribió de vuelta el amigo ruso de Hermione-. No puedo revelar nada por un canal tan poco seguro como éste. –No hubo más palabras por varios segundos y Hermione se puso un tanto nerviosa, creyendo que alguien había descubierto a su amigo, pero más palabras llegaron a su pantalla-. Debemos reunirnos si quieres saber los pormenores.

Hermione esperaba por una respuesta como aquella.

-¿Dónde?

-Hay una instalación secreta en los Montes Urales. Yo soy uno de los jefes de investigación en ese lugar. Puedo conseguirte autorización para entrar como equipo de soporte. Hay muchos espacios para tener una conversación secreta sin que nadie ponga oreja a todo lo que se dice. En todo caso, la instalación en los Montes Urales no tiene nada que ver con huesos de cristal ni nada por el estilo. Su campo es… digamos… diferente.

Hermione supo que no tenía sentido preguntar en qué sentido era especial esa instalación. Ya iba a enterarse por su cuenta-. Envíame las coordenadas. Sé discreto.

-Ya lo sé. Esto sería difícil de transmitir si no fueras buena con códigos numéricos.

Hermione esperó por las coordenadas en código de su amigo ruso. Por mientras, movió el cursor para mostrar la otra ventana que la tenía perpleja. Desde hace varios días que algo la venía molestando, desde que ubicó con exactitud la ubicación del Templo del Dragón. Hermione accedió hace como una hora atrás al catálogo remoto de su lugar de trabajo, surfeando a través de libros, escritos y muchas hojas sueltas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: la leyenda completa del Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Mientras leía pergamino digital tras pergamino digital, encontró que había un tema recurrente en esa leyenda, algo que Hermione había estudiado antes, como dos días después de su expedición al Cáucaso. En medio de cuentos de espadas enterradas en rocas, traiciones, infidelidades y batallas, había algo que destacaba entre todo ese embrollo. Una de las mayores ambiciones de aquel rey legendario era hallar una reliquia de valor incalculable, aunque llamar a ese objeto "reliquia" para alguien como Hermione era como decir que el Ministro de la Magia era un simple muggle que supo cómo manejar una varita. Ese objeto podía calificarse de cualquier modo, menos de objeto. La historia detrás de ese tesoro era tan compleja y truculenta que nadie sabía la verdad acerca de eso. Abarcaba mil años de historia e involucraba a las cruzadas, excavaciones en total hermetismo, quemas en la hoguera y varios traslados y, la guinda de la torta, involucraba una sociedad secreta cuya misión era proteger un poderoso secreto.

A Hermione le daba risa ver a eruditos muggles hablar acerca de esa sociedad secreta en particular, descubriendo nuevos significados para lo que protegía aquella congregación. El más impactante de todos tenía que ver con la historia que no se contó de los inicios del Cristianismo y, Hermione debía admitir que aquella era la más ingeniosa explicación para lo que era ese objeto tan poderoso. Pero ninguno de los eruditos sabía la otra mitad de la historia, una parte que ellos no podían saber porque involucraba a los magos, más específicamente, al origen de la magia. Y buena parte de las energías de Hermione estaba destinada a saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en verdad hace dos mil años. La erudita sospechaba que el pistoletazo de salida del Cristianismo y el origen de la magia estaban relacionados, pero debía hallar toda una cadena de hechos que explicaran aquella relación. Y el objeto que estaba mirando Hermione en ese instante podría ser el eslabón perdido que necesitaba.

Hermione podía oír retazos de una acalorada discusión en el comedor. _¡Cómo odio a ese infeliz!_ La voz arrastrada de Draco Malfoy podía reconocerla en cualquier sitio.

-¡Recuerda que vivo aquí también! Tu adorada novia me invitó aquí personalmente.

-Tú no eres bienvenido en ninguna parte Malfoy –replicaba la voz de Ron, lanzando un cubierto al suelo a juzgar por el sonido de metal con cerámica que se escuchó-. Debe haber una razón por la cual estás aquí, ocupando espacio, y si Hermione te quiere aquí, respetaré su decisión. Pero, te advierto para que no haya duda alguna, si le tocas un pelo a mi novia, te las verás conmigo.

Draco lanzó una risa despectiva tan característica de él que Ron casi se lanzó sobre él pero se contuvo, resoplando como un toro furioso.

-Oh, tú eres manejable, pero creo que hay alguien más fuerte que tú detrás de Granger –dijo Draco como si aquellas palabras no cargaran veneno con ellas. Siguió hablando cuando vio la cara de confusión de ese estúpido pelirrojo-. Ah, no lo sabes, me había olvidado que llegaste sin avisar y con unas cuantas heridas de regalo. Granger está con otro ahora, con ese alguien más fuerte que tú. Y creo que lo conoces muy bien, eso te lo aseguro.

Ron no dijo nada, tratando de procesar lo que Draco le dijo. Desechó la posibilidad rápidamente. Malfoy haría cualquier cosa por romper con el orden.

-¿Y quién te va a creer eso, malnacido?

-Creo que lo que te acabo de decir se va a explicar por sí mismo tarde o temprano.

Hermione sintió escalofríos cuando se dio cuenta que la discusión discurría por aguas pantanosas. Sabía que Ron, tarde o temprano iba a saber que ella estaba con Harry, o al menos eso pensaba ella todavía, pero no iba a ser por la boca de Draco. Hermione sabía que ese rubio snob trataría de darle la vuelta a la tortilla y volcar todo a su favor. Malfoy iba a entender en ese momento lo que era realmente _quid pro quo._

La dueña de casa se puso de pie repentinamente, apagando la pantalla de su PC y caminando a pasos decididos hacia la cocina, sus puños crispados y una mirada vesubiana en sus ojos. Halló a Ron y a Draco, mirándose como si se desearan la muerte de forma mutua y, con un gesto de la mano, hizo que el pelirrojo se hiciera a un lado. Él sonrió levemente, expectante. Ese pobre Draco no sabría lo que le cayó encima.

-Draco Malfoy, déjame decirte algo, grandísimo animal –dijo Hermione, lava ardiendo en cada sílaba-. Te guste o no te guste, ésta es mi casa y yo pongo las reglas. Si creo que te estás comportando mal o estás diciendo cosas para hacer que me separe de Ron, te irás de aquí y me importa un pepino si esa agencia de Inteligencia hace fricasé con tu hombría y deja tu orgullo para el postre. Si Ron va a oír la verdad, será de mis labios y no de tu lengua de serpiente, porque eres peligroso cuando hablas. Ahora, si terminaste de comer, puedes ir aseándote los dientes y encerrarte en tu dormitorio. ¿Hay algo que no hayas entendido, sangre impura?

Draco hervía de rabia cuando caminó hacia el baño como si en el suelo hubiese arañas. Irónicamente, lo que más le molestó de Hermione fue el epíteto "sangre impura". ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarle con algo que ni siquiera era aplicable a su linaje? Ella era la que tenía la sangre más negra que el petróleo y, un día, lo comprobaría por su cuenta. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ron ya sabía que algo estaba pasando e iba a hacer preguntas muy incómodas.

Una puerta se abrió y una muchacha de unos siete años salió de su habitación, en dirección al baño. Draco quería entrar primero, pero la niña era engañosamente ágil y, en menos de dos parpadeos, la pelirroja ya estaba entrando el baño. Entre la confusión y la furia, Draco se preguntó quién era esa niña y qué hacía en la casa de Hermione. Tamborileando con sus pies, esperó a que la niña saliera, lo cual tomó muy poco tiempo. El rubio entró en el espacioso baño y simuló lavarse los dientes, pero sus intenciones eran otras.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –La exclamación de Ron era suficiente venganza para Draco. Esa apestosa sangre impura le había contado todo. O no todo, como lo comprobaría momentos más tarde.

-Te había dado por muerto, ¿recuerdas? Yo tenía que rehacer mi vida, y como que simplemente sucedió.

Ron estaba completamente aturdido por las noticias. ¿Su mejor amigo, casado con Hermione? ¿Cómo rayos pudo pasar algo como eso? Recordaba perfectamente esa ocasión, cuando él y Harry destruyeron el primer trozo de alma de Voldemort, cerca de ese lago frígido y tenebroso donde su amigo encontró la espada de Gryffindor. _La quiero como una hermana_ había dicho Harry después de la destrucción del relicario, _pensé que lo sabías_. Aquellas palabras parecían burlarse de Ron en el presente. Sus puños se crisparon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Pensé que él te veía como un amigo –dijo el pelirrojo con voz trémula.

-Así fue –respondió Hermione con un hilo de voz-. Pero, como te dije, nos enamoramos y no supimos nunca por qué. Ninguno de los dos quería esto pero, algo superior a nosotros nos movió a…

-¿A qué?

Como respondiendo la pregunta de Ron, una hermosa niña pelirroja de ojos celestes que aparentaba alrededor de siete años apareció en el umbral del comedor. Tenía una dulce mirada que reflejaba total inocencia. Ron era incapaz de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Ella es...?

La mirada de Hermione era elocuente. Ron no necesitaba nada más. Esa niña era el resultado del amor entre ella y su mejor amigo. Una nube negra de tormenta evaporó cualquier señal de racionalidad de la cabeza del pelirrojo. Para que Hermione tuviese una hija con Harry, los dos tuvieron que tener… Ron no se atrevió a pronunciar la palabra. El sólo pensamiento de Hermione y Harry en una cama, besándose, tocándose, hundiéndose uno en la otra, gimiendo, sudando, era peor que sufrir las torturas de la Santa Inquisición. No era capaz de decir nada, su razón barrida por un sentimiento poderoso y primitivo.

Celos.

El sonido de vidrio roto puso en alerta a toda la casa. Alguien había arrojado una piedra. Otros sonidos idénticos se escucharon por todo el inmueble. ¿Quién estaba atacándolos? ¿Vándalos? ¿Delincuentes? Hermione reaccionó rápido y acudió al lugar donde la piedra había impactado una de las ventanas del comedor y contempló el objeto con más detalle.

Una cara del más auténtico terror llenó el rostro de Hermione. No estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de su casa pero de una cosa estaba segura: quienes los estaban atacando no eran ni vándalos ni delincuentes.

* * *

Harry tardó diez minutos en entender la extraña cadena de acontecimientos que lo tenían en el aire, sin nada que lo soportara, sin alas, sin nada en absoluto. Volaba por los cielos más rápido que una Saeta de Fuego y, hasta hace poco no supo qué diablos hizo para lograrlo. Mientras surcaba el cielo a la mitad de la velocidad del sonido, recordó lo que pasó desde que saltó del carruaje enemigo hasta ese mismo instante.

Harry iba cayendo a más de cien kilómetros por hora, con heridas leves en su espalda y en sus brazos producto de las astillas de la explosión, unos doscientos metros más arriba. No supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a hacerlo, pero de forma instintiva, juntó sus brazos con el resto del cuerpo y extendió las palmas de sus manos, como tratando de sentir el aire alrededor. No sabía por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma, pero los resultados comenzaron a ser obvios. Podía sentir el aire rodeándolo de forma tan clara como si fuese agua y, de forma innata, supo que podía manejar la intensidad y la dirección del viento. Harry estaba a doscientos metros de sufrir una muerte violenta cuando el aire reaccionó de acuerdo a la voluntad de Harry y se niveló con el suelo, luego elevándose a más altura, volando a una velocidad de vértigo, las montañas parecían borrones blancos pasando rápido a ambos lados de él. Minutos más tarde, el ex Auror se dio cuenta que podía ajustar la dirección en la cual volaba. No sentía ninguna clase de pánico: Harry había nacido para estar en el aire.

Sin embargo, los hechos de hace media hora atrás acarrearon una cascada de preguntas sin respuesta inmediata: ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿Para quién trabajaban? ¿Qué ganaban con matarlo o capturarlo? ¿Quién se beneficiaba de aquellos? Harry tenía la fuerte sospecha que en su mochila podría estar la respuesta a sus interrogantes y tomó una decisión. El hueso de diamante iba a esperar. Había cosas que Harry necesitaba saber antes de emprender cualquier aventura en busca del significado del hueso y por qué estaba en su poder y no en manos de otra persona. El otro asunto que lo tenía preocupado era la ausencia de su varita. Era su herramienta principal y su arma y no estaban en sus bolsillos ni en cualquier zona de su cuerpo. Mientras sobrevolaba una ciudad enorme, Harry examinó su mano derecha. Un agujero negro y pequeño desfiguraba la palma; no había sangre ni sentía ningún dolor en ninguna de las delicadas articulaciones de su mano. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión que algo alargado estaba alojado en su antebrazo porque cada vez que movía la muñeca podía sentir un palo delgado, como de treinta centímetros. ¿Sería su varita? Era la única posibilidad. Hace cuarenta minutos atrás, cuando trató en vano de empujar a uno de sus perseguidores al vacío, vio cómo el pobre hombre salía volando hacia la negrura como si un huracán lo hubiese arrojado como a una muñeca de trapo. Parecía difícil de creer, más que nada, porque se necesitaba de palabras mágicas para hacer magia. ¿O sin querer había aprendido a realizar hechizos no verbales? Recordaba ser malo para eso pero, nuevamente, la aventura que concluyó hace tres semanas atrás le enseñó muchas cosas, demasiadas como para precisarlas. No recordaba cómo su varita terminó dentro de su antebrazo, pero sí comprendió lo suficiente para entender que ahora tenía un arma poderosa que nadie podía detectar. Contaba con el factor sorpresa en cualquier duelo.

Un sonido ensordecedor hizo que Harry girara su cabeza hacia atrás. Al menos tres aviones a reacción, aparentemente MIG-29 a juzgar por el par de aletas direccionales que sobresalían de sus fuselajes aerodinámicos. ¿Qué rayos? Al parecer acababa de entrar en espacio aéreo ruso y la fuerza aérea local había enviado cazas para interceptar al intruso. Harry, no esperando que aviones se lanzaran a atacarlo, maniobró con el aire de su lado para evadir las armas de los cazas rusos. Un siseo ominoso le indicó a Harry que un misil acababa de ser lanzado desde uno de los aviones y se dirigía a él. Harry viró bruscamente hacia la izquierda pero el bólido cambió de curso de la misma forma, ganando velocidad y acercándose a Harry lentamente, mimetizando los giros, vueltas y barrenas que hacía el ex Auror. Quien era perseguido se sintió como si estuviese jugando un partido de Quidditch en un estadio gigantesco y misiles guiados por calor haciendo de Bludgers. Pronto, Harry se dio cuenta que aquel juego no era diferente al que jugaba en sus años en el colegio. Los cazas rusos pasaron a ser los miembros del equipo rival.

Harry se dirigió a un pico montañoso, pasando muy cerca de la ladera de éste y, cuando pasó el escarpado giró violentamente hacia la derecha. El misil, como Harry esperaba, trató de seguir su rúbrica de calor pero se encontró con la montaña en lugar de su objetivo y un estallido apocalíptico hizo que saltara nieve en todas direcciones, la fuerza de la explosión enviando a Harry hacia la ladera sur de la montaña con la velocidad de una bala. Harry aterrizó sobre un terreno inclinado cubierto de nieve y rodó por la pendiente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Harry chocaba con árboles, con rocas, con animales, y seguía rodando, a veces deslizándose por la nieve. Afortunadamente no había precipicios en la zona y el ex Auror fue perdiendo velocidad a medida que la pendiente se hizo menos pronunciada, hasta que al fin se detuvo junto a una cabaña abandonada.

Harry hallaba milagroso que no hubiera perdido el conocimiento debido a la enorme caída o que hubiese muerto por el choque con alguna roca. Tenía un ligero corte en su brazo izquierdo y sangraba muy poco, unas pocas magulladuras y un dolor leve en sus hombros, pero nada más que indicase que hubiera sufrido una caída de más de tres mil metros de altura. Sus orejas estaban tapadas producto del repentino cambio de altura. Después de dar gracias a una entidad en la que no creía, Harry se encaminó hacia la cabaña, esperando no encontrar a nadie dentro. Necesitaba respuestas, y las iba a obtener ahora.

* * *

Tres, dos, uno…

El encargado de la operación de captura divisó a los ocupantes de la casa salir en manada del inmueble gracias a las cápsulas de gas lacrimógeno que sus hombres arrojaron por todo el perímetro de la casa. Quien tomaba las riendas indicó por radio que los hombres que custodiaban los lados entraran y recogieran información relevante y, a una seña de él, los demás salieron silenciosamente de sus escondites, armas en ristre, y encañonaron a los residentes sin siquiera tiempo para un respiro. Los cuerpos estaban iluminados por varios puntos de láser rojo. A la tenue luz de la casa detrás de ellos, el encargado pudo ver a un hombre de un cabello rubio, a uno pelirrojo y…

-¿Qué diablos?

El jefe de operaciones se quedó paralizado por unos segundos ante la visión que se revelaba delante de él. No entendía nada. Se suponía que entre las personas que vivían en la casa tenía que estar una mujer.

Pero lo que estaba viendo el encargado no se parecía en nada a una mujer.


	5. Señales entre las sombras

**Capítulo V: Señales entre las sombras**

El jefe de operaciones tenía la boca abierta sin que él se diera cuenta. Lo que acababa de presenciar era totalmente absurdo. Ni siquiera supervisó el arresto de dos sujetos, uno rubio y uno pelirrojo a causa de las imágenes imposibles que quedaron registradas en sus retinas.

Justo en el momento en que cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres, salían de la casa para no ser afectados por las bombas lacrimógenas que sus agentes arrojaron al interior de la casa, un destello rojizo barrió la oscuridad y, en el tiempo que tomaba un parpadeo, un ave de un rojo intenso emprendió vuelo, llevando en sus garras una niña de unos siete años. Nadie reaccionó a tiempo, todos demasiado estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Para el tiempo en que los agentes apuntaban sus armas hacia la noche, el ave ya no se podía ver en ninguna parte.

No obstante, el operativo no había sido un completo fracaso. Dos sujetos habían sido aprehendidos y arrojados sin elegancia alguna hacia los vehículos estacionados de forma irregular frente a la casa. El jefe de operaciones salió de su estupor sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia la parte del cielo en la cual la extraña ave había desaparecido. Negando furiosamente con la cabeza, regresó a su todoterreno y dio la orden de irse de ese lugar. Sólo el equipo secundario permaneció en el inmueble, buscando información y evidencias que pudieran arrojar una luz sobre lo que estaba pasando dentro de esas paredes.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones, dos hombres se movían de forma lenta, sus armas en ristre, buscando evidencias con una linterna halógena. Más que una habitación, el lugar parecía más un cruce entre un taller y una sala de clases. Había mesas por doquier, estantes con libros polvorientos y gruesos, un mapa enorme del Reino Unido con puntos y líneas dibujados en rojo. En todas partes había anotaciones cuyo tema más frecuente era El Rey Arturo y la Búsqueda del Santo Grial. Los hombres no tenían idea qué relación existía entre aquel mítico rey y una copa igual de mítica, pero parecía ser que la dueña de casa sí tenía una idea muy sólida de cuál podría ser la relación.

Garrapateada sobre un pergamino aparecía la palabra "gnosis", cualquiera fuese su significado. Pero lo que consiguió desconcertar a los intrusos eran las tres palabras que estaban escritas bajo la primera que encontraron. Unos libros que hablaban acerca del fenómeno de la apoteosis tapaban parcialmente el pergamino y ahora aquellas tres palabras eran visibles. El único problema era que aquella frase estaba escrita en latín y los hombres que trabajaban en fuerzas especiales no tenían estudios de lenguas antiguas en su malla curricular.

_Gnosis_

_Novus Ordo Seclorum_

Juzgando que no corrían peligro alguno en el estudio de una bibliotecaria, los hombres bajaron las armas y las colgaron a sus espaldas, sólo sosteniendo las linternas y examinando los tomos almacenados en ese lugar. Era evidente que la dueña de casa se tomaba la investigación de acontecimientos antiguos muy en serio y, lo que era más, había un tema que sobresalía del resto, incluyendo la fascinación de la dueña de casa por el Santo Grial.

El origen de la magia.

Los agentes sabían de la existencia de los magos gracias al Estatuto Craven y también estaban al tanto del debate que existía acerca de cómo se originó la magia y muchas personas coincidían en que fue la civilización sumeria la que comenzó a engendrar magos y brujas por primera vez y fueron los egipcios quienes les siguieron. Otros pensaban que la magia tuvo sus orígenes con los chinos dada la afinidad de aquella civilización con los dragones, criaturas mágicas de gran poder y resistencia. Pero parecía ser que la dueña de casa no compartía las creencias ni las teorías del resto de las personas y eruditos acerca de la historia de la magia.

En el escritorio más grande yacían varios pergaminos con escritos de puño y letra de la dueña de casa, a juzgar por la cuidada caligrafía, clara y estilizada, propia de una persona culta. Los hombres tomaron los pergaminos y los leyeron. Ninguno de los dos entendía una palabra de lo que allí estaba escrito pero comprendieron lo suficiente para entender que Hermione Granger estaba trabajando en su propia teoría acerca del origen de la magia. También se dieron cuenta que la palabra "gnosis" y las frases "Novus Ordo Seclorum" y "Santo Grial" aparecían de forma muy frecuente en los pergaminos. No era información crítica ni inteligencia incendiaria, pero los hombres la tomaron, catalogándola como "peculiaridades".

En otro sector de la casa, otros dos operativos registraban una habitación amplia, con una cama de una plaza y media y varios muebles de estilo renacentista. _Una joven con estilo_ se dijo uno de los hombres, dirigiéndose a un gabinete de cuatro cajones con asas de metal, prolijamente barnizado, la luz de la habitación reflejándose sobre la superficie del mueble casi de forma mágica. El operativo abrió el primer cajón y se encontró con un arcoíris de seda fina y encaje. Quien observaba se puso colorado: el primer cajón obviamente alojaba la ropa interior de Hermione Granger. Normalmente no habría reaccionado pero al darse cuenta de lo atrevida que era la dueña de casa en lo concerniente a la lencería, el agente se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, totalmente ruborizado. El otro operativo, quien registraba un armario con abrigos y zapatos de taco bajo soltó una risita burlona antes de continuar con su labor.

Quien se recuperaba del rubor cerró el cajón que lo sonrojó en primer lugar y abrió el segundo de arriba abajo. Para su alivio, sólo había pijamas de varios colores. El tercer cajón contenía sudaderas cuidadosamente dobladas y también de varis colores y patrones.

Sólo quedaba un mueble sin registrar, el cual era el velador. El segundo hombre abrió el cajón superior pero no halló nada relevante: sólo unos cuantos envoltorios de goma de mascar, algunas monedas, tabletas con pastillas anticonceptivas y, por alguna extraña razón, plumas de color rojo. Ligeramente frustrado, el hombre cerró el cajón y abrió el pequeño compartimento debajo, no hallando más que un par de zapatos y un pergamino con palabras grabadas en éste. Cuando el intruso leyó su contenido, no pudo evitar sonreír. Era evidente que Hermione Granger tomaba su vida sexual muy en serio.

-Oye, echa un vistazo a esto –dijo uno de los operativos, mostrando el pergamino con una lista de las más candentes fantasías eróticas de la dueña de casa. Pero el otro sujeto no hacía caso. Toda su concentración estaba fija en el contenido del último cajón del gabinete que estaba revisando. Por extraño que pudiese sonar, el último cajón estaba totalmente cubierto por una especie de goma similar al poliuretano y, en el centro del cajón, había un objeto sumamente común pero a la vez muy extraño.

-¿Qué tiene la dueña de casa con los libros? –preguntó quién registraba el gabinete, mirando un volumen de aspecto voluminoso, cerrado con un candado de color dorado. En la tapa, un ave rara en relieve había sido estampada con calor; se parecía de forma inquietante a un fénix.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Parece una especie de diario. El candado está en su lugar.

-Debe ser importante si está bloqueado. Llevémoslo.

Mientras los dos hombres extraían el raro libro de su envoltorio, un grito de frustración resonó en una habitación plagada de eruditos contratados por el jefe para descifrar el contenido de un libro de aspecto pesado y con muchas páginas. El libro no estaba protegido de ninguna forma, pero aun así ninguno de los expertos podía extraer ningún sentido a lo que estaban viendo. Evidentemente se trataba del legendario Libro Rojo que la Orden del Fénix guardaba con celo, pero cuando los eruditos trataron de leerlo, se encontraron con una sorpresa inesperada. Los presentes esperaban toda clase de cosas cuando se encontraron con aquel elusivo tomo, menos que estuviese escrito en un lenguaje que nadie podía reconocer. El encargado de la operación se vio forzado a tomar su celular, marcar un número con dedos temblorosos y recibir la tormenta que estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

-¿Alguna idea?

_Directo al grano_. El encargado tardó varios segundos en responder, luego de los cuales quien estaba a cargo tragó saliva y se preparó para comunicar la mala noticia.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione aterrizaba sobre la azotea de un edificio de veinte pisos, depositando suavemente a Idril sobre el frío hormigón armado. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío y ambas mujeres se encogían de hombros frente a la baja de temperatura, sintiendo escalofríos. Hermione lamentaba haber dejado a Ron detrás, pero Draco también se había convertido en un problema. ¿Habrían venido por él? Según lo que dijo Harry, el rubio estaba siendo buscado por una agencia de Inteligencia a causa de un error que cometió al haber revelado la contraseña para la bóveda secreta en el parque de St. James. Pero, si así fuese, ¿cómo demonios pudieron los agentes haber sabido que Draco estaba refugiándose en su casa? Hermione sabía que los teléfonos podían ser intervenidos por prácticamente cualquier integrante de la Comunidad de Inteligencia de cualquier país, pero ella no disponía de red fija y no había hecho ninguna llamada con su celular últimamente. Era probable que no hallaran nada de relevancia en Ron y lo dejaran libre después de unas cuantas preguntas de rutina, pero Draco iba a correr menos suerte. El rubio podía considerarse afortunado si su cuerpo era hallado entero en algún basural de los suburbios más pobres de Londres. Pero esa no era su principal preocupación.

Su mente tenía otras prioridades, más cruciales que la seguridad de Ron y Draco.

Pensó en el libro que escondía en el gabinete y en la forma ingeniosa con la cual había protegido el contenido de éste. Si las fuerzas especiales registraban la casa y hallaban el libro, ni con un kilo de TNT iban a poder abrir su pequeño gran secreto. El candado del volumen no se abría con una llave, sino que con una contraseña hábilmente oculta, de forma que nadie tuviese la más remota idea que existían unas palabras mágicas para abrir el libro.

Y, hablando de libros…

Hermione sintió unas gotas de sudor frío recorrer su espalda cuando se dio cuenta que el Libro Rojo, el objeto más preciado de la Orden del Fénix, fue dejado en Barad Nársil, lugar que ahora era una pila de escombros pulverizados por el devastador poder de la fisión nuclear. Después recordó que aquel volumen estaba diseñado para ser indestructible pero, eso venía a significar que posiblemente el enemigo lo tuviese en su poder. Pero Hermione tampoco se preocupó mucho, porque el conocimiento que guardaba la Orden del Fénix gozaba de varios niveles de protección. El Libro Rojo no podía leerse sin la ayuda del Libro Verde y, aun cuando el enemigo tuviese ambos tomos, la información allí plasmada no tendría sentido alguno sin el conocimiento que era pasado de líder a líder de la Orden del Fénix. Contrario a lo que muchos estudiosos creían, la información que era traspasada de generación a generación dentro de dicha sociedad secreta no tenía relación con el poderoso secreto que la orden guardaba, sino que se trataba del conocimiento que permitiría leer el contenido del Libro Rojo. Sin aquella información, el Libro Rojo era una colección de símbolos sin sentido, aun con el Libro Verde.

Una cerradura con dos llaves.

Hermione supo la forma en la que el saber de la orden había sido protegido gracias a las memorias de Cho Chang, las cuales no eran simplemente recolecciones de eventos pasados sino que también, aunque ella no sabía si fue a propósito o no, le entregó el conocimiento que revelaría el secreto del Libro Rojo. Pero eso daba paso a una paradoja. Si el anterior líder de la Orden del Fénix era Albus Dumbledore, tendría que haber sido él quien le traspasara la información, pero fue Cho quien cumplió con esa función. ¿Por qué Cho tenía la información si ella no pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix? Por otro lado, era imposible que una persona al margen de aquella sociedad secreta tuviera acceso a ese conocimiento, lo cual conducía a una sola conclusión.

Cho era un miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix al momento de su muerte.

Y lo que era más, el conocimiento era transferido de líder a líder. Ese era un procedimiento inviolable, muy adentrado en las doctrinas de la orden. Si el último líder de la orden fue Albus Dumbledore, quien murió hace más de un año atrás, eso vendría a significar que, en algún momento entre el fallecimiento del otrora director de Hogwarts y los hechos recientes, Cho Chang fue nombrada líder de la Orden del Fénix. Pero, habiendo miembros más experimentados que ella dentro de la orden, ¿por qué fue escogida una mujer que acababa de cumplir con la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

-Tengo frío mamá.

La voz dulce de Idril arrancó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. ¡Qué descuidada había sido! Necesitaba ir a un lugar cómodo y cálido para que su hija no se sintiese incómoda. Curiosamente, el único lugar que podía imaginar era la casa de Harry. Hermione no estaba segura de si él estaba en su casa a estas horas pero sí sabía que él no encontraría descanso hasta haber descubierto lo que había pasado en el país. Decidió tomar el riesgo. Tomando a Idril por la mano, se transportó hacia la casa Harry, dejando un ruidoso estampido detrás al que nadie prestó atención.

Cuando Hermione apareció frente a la casa de su esposo, notó que las luces estaban apagadas. La mujer y su hija se acercaron a paso lento en dirección a la puerta, casi como esperando que un monstruo aterradora apareciera por ésta. Tragando saliva, Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta pero nada pasó. Dos segundos más tarde, una voz grave y áspera se escuchó en medio de la nada.

-¿Quién eres?

Hermione miró en todas direcciones, como tratando de ver a la persona que había hablado. Silencio absoluto. Con el corazón en un puño, quien esperaba frente a la casa de Harry siguió buscando la fuente de la voz y, segundos más tarde, Hermione soltó una risa efusiva y sarcástica. Estaba siendo estúpida. Aquella voz no era otra cosa que el sistema de seguridad de la casa. Todavía sintiéndose estúpida, ella anunció su nombre.

-Hermione Jane Granger, esposa de Harry James Potter.

La puerta emitió un ligero clic y se abrió ligeramente. Hermione se sintió ligeramente sorprendida de haber podido acceder a la casa de Harry, dado que él no recordaba para nada haber sido unido en matrimonio por medio del ritual más breve y antiguo de la historia, pero estaba agradecida que los encantamientos de seguridad que protegían el inmueble no hubiesen sido modificados.

Hermione encendió la punta de su varita, buscando el interruptor que encendería la lámpara de la sala de estar. Ella sabía que Harry quiso construir su casa con ingeniería muggle y no por medios mágicos y por esa razón en la casa había bombillos, no candelabros como en la mayoría de las casas de magos. Hermione halló el interruptor y una luz pálida bañó la sala de estar, creando sombras que se proyectaban en las paredes, en el techo y en el suelo. El sillón era visiblemente el mueble más grande de la habitación, lo suficientemente espacioso como para que tres personas se sentaran sin tocarse el uno con el otro. Los demás muebles eran austeros pero funcionales, sin el estilo que a Hermione le encantaba. Supuso que su fascinación con el pasado la llevó a ser más clásica con la mueblería, pero Harry era más práctico y no perdió el tiempo con objetos decorativos. La estancia exhibía un aire de modernidad típica de las casas muggle. Sin embargo, pese a que Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con el estilo de su esposo en términos de decoración, sí había escogido bien los materiales de construcción porque Idril ya no temblaba de frío y se quitaba la chaqueta rosada con la que salió de casa de Hermione.

Había un cometido que cumplir antes de dirigirse a las coordenadas provistas por el amigo ruso de la líder de la Orden del Fénix, uno que no podía esperar más tiempo. Sacando su varita de uno de sus bolsillos, Hermione encendió la chimenea y, tratando de recordar algo, hizo movimientos tentativos con su herramienta. Pasó un minuto entero y quien estaba arrodillada delante de las llamas realizó un conjuro particularmente complejo y un chorro de luz negra atravesó el fuego.

Ahora había que esperar.

Ningún otro mago en la tierra podía hacer ese hechizo sencillamente porque éste era invención de Hermione. La mecánica detrás del encantamiento era similar al algoritmo que usaban los motores de búsqueda para encontrar páginas web a lo largo del inmenso océano que era Internet, sólo que aplicado a las chimeneas, estén o no conectadas a la red flu. Dependiendo del uso de la red, encontrar la chimenea correcta podía tomar dos minutos o dos años, pero lo normal era que no le tomara más de cinco minutos a su "bot" para obtener una dirección. Mientras tanto, Hermione necesitaba comer: su casa fue tomada por asalto antes siquiera de prepararse un bocadillo ligero.

La cocina lucía inmaculada, como si nadie la hubiese ocupado todavía. Hermione, demasiado extenuada para usar su varita, encontró el interruptor a tientas y la luz de la ampolleta cegó por un breve instante a quien acababa de entrar. Abrió el refrigerador y gruñó. No había nada ligero dentro, sólo unos cuantos emparedados de carne con mayonesa casera, virtualmente un golpe de colesterol y grasas que Hermione no quería en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su estómago protestaba por algo de trabajo y, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó como tres emparedados y los calentó un poco en el microondas que descansaba en el mueble adyacente al refrigerador. Cuando extrajo los emparedados del interior del aparato eléctrico, deseó haberlos calentado en el horno por un rato, porque el pan se había ablandado como si alguien hubiese sumergido los emparedados en agua caliente y luego puestos a secar al sol. Gruñendo y encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione dio una mascada a uno de los emparedados.

Sabían a esas cosas envueltas que vendían en los terminales de buses y que no tenían gusto alguno. No podía culpar a Harry porque llevaba poco tiempo en la casa y no había tiempo para comprar ingredientes más elaborados para preparar algo más "gourmet".

Hermione, para matar los cuatro minutos restantes de búsqueda por parte de su robot mágico (se llaman robots los programas que buscan en los metadatos de una página web las palabras ingresadas en un motor de búsqueda), paseó por la casa, mirando la mueblería, aunque no tuviese mucho sentido hacerlo porque el gusto de Harry por la decoración era más o menos fractal. No obstante, mientras Hermione digería la austeridad del baño, divisó el dormitorio (el baño tenía dos accesos, uno por la cocina y otro por el dormitorio principal) a través de una puerta entreabierta y juzgó que había entrado a otro mundo.

La habitación principal contrastaba visiblemente con el resto de la casa en términos de decoración. La cama era de dos plazas, cubierta por sábanas satinadas de color rojo y almohadas rellenas con pluma de ganso y motivos florales. Hermione sintió una repentina puntada de dolor al recordar a Ginny y su pasión por las flores. Aunque ella lo disimulara bien, la tristeza de no contar con su mejor amiga nunca más no se podía borrar con nada, menos la forma en la que había fallecido, renunciando al amor estando al borde de la muerte. El sólo recuerdo hizo que Hermione cayera sentada sobre la cama, rebotando un par de veces antes que quedar inmóvil, llevándose una mano a la cara y sollozando en silencio, abrumada por lo que había perdido en aquella maldita semana. Neville, enloquecido y sin ser capaz de reconocer a nadie, Ginny muerta por una condenada hemorragia y Harry que no la recordaba en lo más mínimo. También lloraba por las muertes ocurridas en el cataclismo del misil nuclear que voló el centro de Londres en pedazos y en Barad Nársil, agobiada por ser la única persona en el planeta que tenía el poder para revelar el contenido del Libro Rojo de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione no conocía lo que escondía aquel mítico volumen pero, a juzgar por la forma en que la Orden de Merlín buscó el libro, matando a gente inocente en el proceso, supuso que en sus páginas existía un secreto muy peligroso, lo suficiente como para que la Orden de Merlín, o los Maestros de la Anarquía como les gustaba referirse a ellos mismos, quisiera destruirlo… o revelarlo. Tal vez había algo escondido en el Libro Rojo que ellos deseaban hacer público y por esa razón la Orden del Fénix protegía el volumen con tanto encono.

¿Podrían esas páginas convertirse en una caja de pandora, desatando un mal terrible en el mundo?

Y Hermione seguía derramando lágrimas. Juzgaba que no había llorado lo suficiente desde la muerte de Ginny. Ella cayó de lado sobre la cama, manchando las sábanas con las muestras de su angustia, apenas siendo consciente que alguien tironeaba su sudadera suavemente. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de cualquier forma y vio a Idril de pie frente a ella, una sonrisa angelical en su rostro. Sus ojos lucían vidriosos.

-¿Por qué lloras mamá?

Era una pregunta simple con una respuesta horriblemente complicada, sobre todo para una niña de siete años. Hermione no quería que Idril fuera cómplice de su tormento pero tampoco deseaba mentirle.

-Han pasado muchas cosas hija mía –respondió Hermione con la voz trémula y ronca de tanto llorar-. Muchas de ellas tristes y dolorosas. Y, creo que ya es demasiado sufrimiento para aguantarlo más tiempo.

Idril siguió mirándola, pero no hizo ninguna otra pregunta. Luego, sin previo aviso, la niña abrazó a su madre, mirándola directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa en su rostro que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de lo deseaba transmitir: había cosas por las que valía la pena vivir. Hermione devolvió el abrazo a su hija, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida orgullosa de ser madre. La sonrisa de Idril se hizo más amplia.

-¿Puedo comerme un emparedado?

Hermione suspiró alegremente.

-Si quieres puedes comerte los dos que están sobre la mesa. –Hermione no lo hacía por algún pensamiento altruista que la movió a decidir tal cosa. Simplemente había perdido el apetito al probar uno de esos emparedados sin sabor. Después, mientras Idril partía como un bólido hacia la cocina, recordó el motivo que la había llevado al dormitorio principal en primer lugar.

Los muebles eran de estilo victoriano, un estilo que Hermione hallaba fascinante. El armario, el velador, los postes de la cama, los gabinetes y el enorme mueble que era usado para sostener un voluminoso televisor de pantalla plana, todo estaba hecho para lo opuesto al resto de la casa: lucir bien. Después, Hermione debió haber imaginado que una pareja como Harry y Ginny pondría más cuidado en el dormitorio que en el resto de las habitaciones de la casa. Actualmente pocas parejas consideraban el sexo como una prioridad, pero Harry y Ginny tenían otros pensamientos al respecto y deseaban que el lugar donde harían el amor con mayor frecuencia estuviera adecuadamente decorado e iluminado. Porque en el dormitorio no había lámparas, sino que candelabros con velas, las cuales se encendieron apenas Hermione hubo puesto un pie en la habitación, haciendo de la iluminación algo menos opresivo que las ampolletas.

Quien observaba su entorno, pronto fijó su vista en un pedazo de pergamino que yacía sobre un gabinete de cuatro cajones, entre dos candelabros sin velas. Cuando Hermione se acercó al gabinete, vio que el pergamino no estaba en blanco, sino que había palabras escritas en tinta verde olivo con la caligrafía típica de Ginny. Ella tomó el pergamino y leyó su contenido. Pero hacerlo no hizo otra cosa que desatar la añoranza una vez más, porque las palabras conformaban una carta de amor escrita con tal pasión que Hermione se sintió por momentos arrepentida de haberse enamorado de Harry. Además reflejaba exactamente lo que sentía ella, Hermione, por su esposo. Ella guardó el pergamino, esperando poder dedicarle a Harry algún día esas mismas palabras. Dios, cómo deseaba caer en sus brazos y desear que él la hiciese suya una y otra vez.

Cuando Hermione se miró en el espejo frente a ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata. Tenía una cara de estúpida grabada en su cara. La cambió al instante por una más acorde a las circunstancias. Se sintió como una adolescente que estuviera frente a frente con sus estrellas favoritas del pop. Luego se puso más roja si cabe cuando se dio cuenta que a ella le gustaba en efecto a una estrella mundial del pop. Menudo contraste, tratándose de una erudita que escuchaba a Mozart y Schubert, entre otros, en su trabajo y en su casa.

Un rugido distante le comunicó a Hermione que su robot había tenido éxito. Aquello hablaba de otra característica que tenía esa habitación para una noche interminable de pasión, sudor y endorfinas: las paredes a prueba de ruido. Ni los ladridos de los perros podían penetrar en ese sofisticado y a la vez clásico nido de amor. Pero, negocios eran negocios, y Hermione necesitaba realizar esa tarea lo antes posible. Una cita en los Montes Urales en una instalación secreta tampoco era algo a lo que se podía decir no.

Corriendo como si un demonio del infierno de Dante la persiguiese, Hermione entró a la sala de estar y resbaló sobre el suelo cerámico. Las flamas se habían extinguido, pero había cenizas en el suelo frente a la chimenea que formaban unas palabras, una dirección, la ubicación de la persona a quién deseaba hallar. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione leyó la dirección, pensó que su robot había fallado. No podía ser que esa persona estuviese en ese preciso lugar. No obstante, el conjuro estaba diseñado para anularse en caso que hallara a la persona o a la chimenea equivocada. Tenía una ubicación precisa, lo cual venía a significar que su robot tuvo éxito.

Al parecer Hermione no era la única persona interesada en ir a los Montes Urales.

* * *

Diez minutos después que Hermione consultara el resultado de su búsqueda, un equipo de cuatro oficiales y un historiador revisaban las evidencias halladas en la casa de Hermione Granger. Curiosamente, entre los objetos había un trozo de seda verde con encaje, el cual uno de los oficiales a cargo del registro llevó consigo, catalogándola como "evidencia complementaria". El que estaba al mando no podía esconder su irritación de ninguna forma.

-¿De verdad crees que una pantaleta califica como "evidencia complementaria"? –rugió el oficial a cargo, salpicando saliva en todas direcciones. Los otros tres presentes, a excepción del erudito, temblaron-. ¿Acaso piensas que vas a encontrar alguna pista acerca de las intenciones de la dueña de casa en su maldita lencería?

Nadie dijo algo para justificarse o explicarse. La verdad era que el oficial tomó esa prenda para regalársela a su novia y la catalogó como evidencia complementaria para que no se la confiscasen.

-¡Saca esa cosa inquietante de mi vista!

El oficial que trajo la prenda la retiró inmediatamente de la mesa, aunque él y su superior tenían ideas diferentes acerca de qué podía tener de inquietante una prenda de ropa interior femenina. Mientras tanto, el historiador tomó el trozo de pergamino que contenía las frases "gnosis" y "Novus Ordo Seclorum", una extraña mirada cruzando su rostro.

-¿Encontró algo señor Walker?

El aludido no dijo nada por unos segundos, después de los cuales extrajo su billetera y, revolviendo un rato en ésta, extrajo lo que parecía un trozo de papel con dibujos y palabras en su superficie.

-Es un billete de un dólar.

El encargado emitió un gruñido que podría pasar por comentario sarcástico. El erudito, ajeno a todo lo demás, examinó detenidamente el billete y, abriendo ligeramente los ojos en señal de haber hallado algo, depositó el billete sobre la mesa.

-Se puede ver la misma inscripción en el billete de un dólar –dijo el historiador. Los cuatro oficiales se inclinaron sobre el trozo de papel y, cerca de la pirámide, justo debajo de ésta, estaba inscrita la misma frase que en el pergamino hallado en la casa de Hermione.

_Novus Ordo Seclorum_

-Me parece raro que una hechicera haya escrito eso –continuó el erudito, mirando a todos los presentes-. La frase en cuestión está escrita en latín. Traducido quiere decir "Nuevo Orden Seglar"

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con "Seglar"?

El historiador no pareció registrar la nota agresiva por parte del oficial a cargo.

-Seglar quiere decir no eclesiástico, sin la intervención de la iglesia, aunque también podría interpretarse como un nuevo orden sin limitaciones intelectuales por parte de cualquier organización cuyo fin sea guiar o controlar a las masas.

-Como la iglesia.

-Exactamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Hermione Granger le da tanta importancia a esas palabras? Según la evidencia que encontramos esa frase se repite con frecuencia en sus escritos y en los libros que guarda en su biblioteca personal.

El hombre apellidado Walker examinó por otros cuantos segundos el billete y el pergamino hallado en casa de esa tal Granger. Todos los oficiales se morían por tener pruebas que Hermione Granger andaba metida en algo truculento.

-La palabra "Novus Ordo Seclorum" puede ser interpretada también por "Nuevo Orden Mundial", una de las frases más arraigadas de una de las sociedades secretas más conocidas en el mundo.

La cara de estupefacción del oficial a cargo decía muy claramente que aquella no era la clase de conclusión que esperaba. El aludido creía que aquella frase tenía que ver con alguna clase de ataque terrorista.

-¿Qué quiere decir, señor Walker? ¿Me está diciendo que Hermione Granger pertenece a una sociedad secreta?

-Es la única conclusión plausible, tomando en cuenta las evidencias que ustedes recolectaron –respondió el señor Walker calmadamente, evidentemente obviando que estaba lidiando con agentes de la ley con poca paciencia-. Aunque parece que las evidencias se contradicen unas con otras.

-¿A qué se refiere?

El erudito hizo un gesto al oficial que trajo la pantaleta para que la dejara sobre la mesa. Confundido, el aludido se llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo la prenda de seda verde y encaje. La depositó sobre la mesa profusamente iluminada como si la atrevida pieza de lencería fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¿Otra vez esa tontería? –ladró el oficial al mando, traspasando a su subordinado con una mirada envenenada-. ¡Te dije que la sacaras de mi vista!

-Interesante –dijo el señor Walker, tomando la prenda y sosteniéndola con una mano para observarla mejor. El oficial a cargo emitió un gruñido tal que hizo que los demás se estremecieran.

-Perdone que le interrumpa, señor Walker, pero qué tiene de interesante una pantaleta. ¡Es ropa interior, no una reliquia arqueológica por el amor de Dios!

-Estoy de acuerdo, oficial Hudson, pero debo admitir que es ropa interior muy atrevida para una bibliotecaria, ¿no cree?

-¿Acaso también piensa tirarse a Hermione Granger, señor Walker?

El aludido endureció su mirada, sintiéndose claramente indignado con el comentario de ese desatinado oficial.

-Para su información, señor Hudson, no estaba refiriéndome a la forma de la prenda, sino en la figura que se puede apreciar en el encaje. –Walker alzó la provocativa prenda a la luz para que todos la vieran. De inmediato, todos retrocedieron en señal de confusión y algo de miedo.

Había, de hecho, una figura nítida dibujándose en el encaje de la parte anterior de la prenda, una muy poco común tratándose de ropa interior.

-No creo que el patrón haya sido intencional –dijo Walker, devolviendo la prenda a quien la había llevado hasta ese lugar en un principio-. Tratándose de una hechicera, creo que Hermione Granger encierra más secretos de los que puede revelar una simple prenda. Ella es capaz de dejar su influencia en cosas ordinarias, algo así como una huella, en todo lo que la toca.

-Ahora que recuerdo –dijo un oficial que no había dicho nada en todo el rato, con una cara que indicaba claramente que trataba de recordar algo incierto-, mientras registraba el dormitorio, vi unas sudaderas que parecían tener algo como estampado en ellas, y se parecen mucho a las que vimos. Sin embargo, lo extraño era que no toda la ropa tenía ese detalle.

-¿Y por qué mierda no lo dijiste antes? –estalló el oficial a cargo.

-No creí que fuera relevante hasta que vi el patrón en la pantaleta.

A un hipotético observador externo le daría un ataque de risa si escuchase la conversación dentro de aquella sala, hablando de señales y pistas ocultas en ropa interior femenina o podría pensar que estaba viendo un programa de humor en la televisión.

-Lo que importa –dijo Walker, olvidando el exabrupto del oficial al mando-, es que Hermione Granger pertenece a una de las sociedades secretas más antiguas del mundo de la magia.

-¿Y cómo sabes acerca del mundo mágico?

-El Estatuto Craven.

Aunque estuvo en vigencia muy poco tiempo, fue suficiente para que cada muggle en el planeta supiera que existía un mundo en el que todo funcionaba muy diferente, un mundo que estuvo oculto por mucho tiempo, tanto que nadie se dignaba en llevar la cuenta. Como era de esperarse, todas las leyendas, historias, mitos y teorías de conspiraciones se revelaron a los muggles y eruditos de todas partes del mundo se abalanzaron sobre aquella nueva vertiente de conocimientos como pirañas sobre trozos de carne fresca.

-Señores. Déjenme hablarles acerca de la Orden del Fénix…

* * *

El Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de la Magia nunca había estado tan lleno de vida como en los últimos días. Lawrence Hughes, el encargado de todo el departamento, apenas podía creer que estaba allí, en el Palacio de los Enigmas o el Laberinto de lo Extraño como era llamado el lugar por el común de los magos. Pese a que su llegada a semejante cargo implicó extorsionar al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors con evidencia que le estalló en la cara, no albergaba ningún remordimiento ni cargo de conciencia al enviar a la cárcel a una persona inocente. Las maquinaciones de la persona para la que trabajaba hicieron que no hubiese juicio alguno para el pobre Augustus Mason. Lawrence no tenía ni la más leve idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de las cuatro paredes, aparte de un temblor tremebundo que sacudió las paredes de todo el departamento, pero él no necesitaba saber nada. Toda su concentración y empeño se hallaba focalizado en el trabajo que Pius Thicknesse le encargó y había logrado avances extraordinarios en muy poco tiempo.

El misterioso velo que alguna vez reclamó la vida de Sirius Black, o eso dijeron los reportes, no era una especie de puente entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Numerosos estudios y experimentos revelaron una verdad inquietante: el velo emitía la misma clase de energía que se podía percibir cuando un mago realizaba una Desaparición. El equipo de investigación concluyó que el velo era un portal hacia otros lugares del globo, algo así como una Desaparición con mayor alcance. Luego, con un encantamiento modificado de un ingenioso descubrimiento por parte de una de las brujas más inteligentes de la actualidad, le permitió a Lawrence descubrir otros velos como el que alojaba el Departamento de Misterios en otras partes del mundo. Una red gigantesca de transporte instantáneo era algo mucho menos misterioso que un portal entre el mundo mortal y el purgatorio, pero mucho más práctico y útil. Sin embargo, la emoción le duró poco al equipo de investigación, porque cuando a los magos se les ocurrió enviar a alguien a través del velo, sólo los huesos del desdichado sujeto fueron devueltos. Desde ese entonces nadie más entró allá. Pero la pregunta caló hondo en Lawrence: ¿si un hombre era prácticamente asesinado en el acto en el momento de penetrar en el velo y sus huesos eran regurgitados como por gracia de un monstruo terrible, por qué Sirius Black nunca regresó de éste?

La respuesta fue hallada sólo hace unas pocas horas atrás.

Pius Thicknesse en persona bajó a las entrañas del Departamento de Misterios, exigiendo un reporte de actualización del progreso de las investigaciones. Lawrence comunicó los resultados de los experimentos y Pius lucía satisfecho y, además, vino con información nueva relacionada con los acontecimientos recientes, de los cuales el jefe del departamento no tenía ni idea. Pius no tenía ninguna forma de anticipar que sus palabras fuesen capaces de abrir una nueva y extraordinaria posibilidad para explicar la renuencia del velo a aceptar magos comunes y corrientes.

No era que el velo mismo rechazara a las personas. Era lo que esperaba al otro lado.

Pius habló a Lawrence del Clan del Dragón y de sus peligrosas pruebas para integrar sus filas. Uno de los subordinados de Pius, un hombre esquivo como humo, descubrió información relacionada con el brazo armado de la Orden del Fénix, sus prácticas, sus rituales y, sobre todo, las prácticas de iniciación de los nuevos integrantes. Según la fuente, "quien desee pertenecer al clan de guerreros más secreto y temible del mundo, deberá atravesar un portal, detrás del cual se esconden peligros jamás vistos por mago alguno". Y, como de improviso, Lawrence Hughes encontró la respuesta al enigma del velo.

El encargado del Departamento de Misterios comunicó los nuevos hallazgos a Pius Thicknesse. El Ministro de la Magia ya sabía lo que debía hacerse. Sólo esperaba que alguien no cometiese una tontería y de forma accidental matara a su nuevo objetivo.

Pero, si la información que recibió era cierta, la posibilidad que el sujeto al que debía cazar fuera asesinado era muy cercana a cero.

-Señor –vociferó uno de los investigadores-. Será mejor que venga a ver esto.

Lawrence Hughes fue arrancado de sus recuerdos como quien arranca una flor de raíz. Negándose a sí mismo el sentimiento de irritación, el encargado salió de su oficina con pasos largos y resueltos, la capa ondeando con cierta violencia tras él. Sombras danzaban en las paredes y en el suelo a medida que Lawrence se aproximaba al vestíbulo del Departamento de Misterios, una habitación con muchas puertas. Había varias personas mirando algo con interés. Lawrence era lo suficientemente familiar con su nuevo lugar de trabajo para saber la puerta que todos miraban como posesos.

La Habitación Cero.

Pese a su críptico epíteto, aquella puerta era conocida por casi todo el mundo mágico, aunque sea por medio de mitos, leyendas o teorías de conspiraciones. Básicamente, se trataba de una puerta que siempre estaba cerrada, imposible de abrir por ningún medio conocido y se trataba del mayor misterio que aquel lugar encerraba dentro de sus pétreas paredes. Los más versados en aquella legendaria puerta aducían que al otro lado se alojaba una fuerza poderosa y terrible, más que la muerte. Lo normal era que esa puerta fuese ignorada religiosamente por todo trabajador del Departamento de Misterios.

Pero ahora, nadie podía dejar de mirar la entrada hacia los prohibidos secretos de la Habitación Cero.

* * *

Harry, encerrado en aquella polvorienta y fría cabaña abandonada, estudiaba el último de los documentos de Ginny Weasley, una cara de estupefacción, desconcierto y pánico visible a millas a la redonda. Parecía imposible que todo eso hubiese ocurrido en un poco más de una semana, pero explicaba todo lo que había visto y escuchado hasta el momento: los agujeros en el centro de Londres y en donde una vez se alzó el castillo de Hogwarts, las noticias que escuchó en la radio y en la televisión, entre otras cosas. Era difícil de tragar que Inglaterra y Rusia estuvieron a punto de regar plomo, fuego y plutonio uno contra el otro, incluso más que otras dos naciones iniciaran acciones hostiles entre ellos mismo. Por supuesto, los medios hacían su parte también, desviando la atención del problema principal con un programa de televisión que hacía furor en los televidentes y un poco de ayuda del sistema de agua potable. Harry, en su incomprensión y miedo, sabía que si le preguntaba a un ciudadano promedio qué era lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, el pobre entregaría una respuesta similar a los cincuenta y pico millones de habitantes del Reino Unido: "no tengo idea".

Los medios de comunicación siempre habían sido parte del gigantesco sistema de control de los poderosos sobre los débiles, junto con el dinero y la energía. Algo similar pasaba entre magos y muggles. Los magos creían que ellos eran mejores que los muggles y, por el bien de ellos, debían ser controlados, dirigidos, debían decirles lo que tenían que hacer. El mago promedio hacía ejercicio de esa creencia de una forma moderada, de forma que fuese aceptada en público, pero había otros, como la familia Malfoy por ejemplo, que veía a los muggles como esclavos, carne de cañón, débiles y sin valor alguno. Para ellos, el hecho mismo que un muggle tuviese poderes mágicos constituía el peor de los sacrilegios, un robo de la peor especie. Y una vez más, aunque Harry no tenía forma de saberlo, se hizo la misma pregunta que hace días atrás.

¿De dónde venía ese odio de los magos puristas hacia los magos nacidos muggles?

Un sonoro rugido hizo que Harry saltara de su asiento, enviando un montón de pergaminos al suelo. El ex Auror miró en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente de aquel inesperado sonido y, atónito, se dio cuenta que la chimenea se había encendido por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo más sorprendente.

Una cabeza se asomaba entre las llamas, una cara que Harry había visto esa mañana. Una puntada de indignación cruzó los nervios del ex Auror en forma de una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Era ella, la mujer que intentaba aprovecharse de él para sacarle un poco de dinero. No obstante, la actitud de la atractiva mujer al otro lado de la chimenea sorprendió a Harry con la guardia baja.

-¿Hola? ¿Está el señor Harry James Potter en la casa?

Harry no entendía nada. Cuando se vio con aquella chica la primera vez, ella tenía la clara certeza que él la conocía y que más encima se trataba de su esposa. Ahora, viéndola en la chimenea, llamas lamiendo sus mejillas de aspecto sedoso, la muy astuta actuaba como si jamás en su vida lo hubiese visto. Pero, Harry pensó, encogiéndose de hombros, suponía una mejoría en lo que tenía que ver con la relación inexistente entre ellos.

-Sí, soy Harry Potter -dijo el ex Auror como si se encontrara haciendo un trámite bancario-. Si no me equivoco, usted debe ser Hermione.

-Hermione Granger –corrigió la mujer en un tono severo que se le hizo muy familiar a Harry, sin que tuviese alguna idea de por qué-. No hallo las palabras adecuadas para comunicarle lo que debo, por lo que seré directa. Tengo información que a usted puede serle muy útil, si es que desea progresar más en su investigación. Para no hacerle perder más tiempo, le entregaré la información en persona. No se mueva de donde está. Estaré allí dentro de poco.

Y, sin que Harry pudiese formular una respuesta adecuada, el hermoso rostro desapareció de la chimenea. El ex Auror se quedó pensando, debatiendo si hacer caso de las instrucciones de Hermione Granger o simplemente salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y buscar más respuestas por su cuenta. La expresión de esa chica, que debía ser un poco mayor que él, irradiaba una inquietante autoconfianza que lo dejó por momentos paralizado. Y, aunque todavía albergara ciertas dudas sobre las intenciones de aquella mujer, decidió que dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una.

En ese mismo momento, miles de kilómetros hacia el oeste, Hermione apagaba la chimenea en la sala de estar de la casa de Harry y desaparecía por la puerta de acceso, llevando a Idril de la mano, sin advertir la peculiar y desconcertante forma que había aparecido en la alfombra sólo momentos después que Hermione apagara las luces.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Para aclarar algo, el nombre de la hija de Hermione, Idril, no lo inventé yo. Ese nombre lo obtuve de El Silmarillion, ya que en ese libro existe una mujer elfo llamada Idril Celebrindal, de quien descienden todos los Reyes de Númenor. Me pareció bonito el nombre y por eso lo escogí. Eso sí, el nombre Lenarya (el segundo nombre de la hija de Hermione) sí lo inventé yo. Y, sí, estoy leyendo el último libro de Dan Brown, "Inferno".

Un saludo a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia.


End file.
